Rangers of two worlds
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: Billy Cranston knows a new threat is headed for Earth, recruiting some former Rangers they team up with the Dino Thunder team to fight Rita and Lord Zedd's son Thrax who has a score to settle with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Please read, I promise you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

Several light years away on a distant planet a young man who once was a resident of planet Earth, and the former Blue Power Ranger; worked along side a group of intelligent beings that had helped them many times in the past. His blue/green eyes shown with determination as he worked hard on his goal. He had kept in contact with a friend on Earth and learned that a growing evil was forming... Like none they had witnessed before. He knew his special project could not be revealed to his Earth dwelling friends until he was ready for it to happen. His child hood best friend Jason was keeping him up to date on current events, and the two had planed on visiting their former leader in the near future.

Billy's long time friend Cestro walked into the lab area that the Alien Rangers had set up for him, he watched his friend work on the 6 piles of gold dust that was displayed on the counter. Tilting his head from side to side Cestro asked his friend.

"Any luck Billy?"

Billy jumped slightly and turned around to find his friend standing there. "Sort of, but it has taken me a long time to sort out who's pile belongs to who. At least I have one gold coin in tact, and that is thanks to Jason for lending it to me."

Cestro walked over to his friend and looked down at the black counter with the gold piles sitting in clear collection discs.

"Do you think this will work? Bringing them back to their natural form?"

Billy studied the first of the 6 discs and told his friend. "I can only try. Zordon created these thousands of years ago... I can only hope I can re create them."

Billy picked up the gold coin on the end of the line up and said to Cestro. "I think the Energy Converter is ready, can you put this coin under the beam and set the machine on high."

Cestro looked down at the symbol on the coin, it was of a dragon's claw. "I never saw this coin before Billy?"

Billy gave his friend a slight smile before saying. "It was once the Green Ranger's Power Coin, but, Lord Zedd and Rita drained Tommy of all the power the coin had thus making it impossible for him to ever morph into the Green Ranger again. My theory is to re-power it. Thanks to Jason's resources on Earth the Morphin Grid has been restored. There is how ever a new evil that is fighting a new group of Rangers in California. I don't know his name, but I hear he is just as bad as Lord Zedd."

Cestro gave Billy a confused look before asking. "What do you hope to accomplish by re-powering this coin?"

Billy followed his friend to the Energy Converter and watched as he placed the gold coin under the beam. Billy flipped the switch and told his friend as the room erupted in green light.

"My source also says that Lord Zedd and Rita had a child... He was banished to another planet far from Earth. But he has a personal score to settle with the Mighty Morphin Rangers, SO the plan is to re-power the coins and recruit the former rangers."

"So he is coming to Earth?"

Billy glanced over at his friend before saying. "Yes, he is. He has also brought friends with him... Very powerful ones from what I understand."

Cestro stared at his long time friend and watched his movements as he adjusted the power coin under the ray. The room turned bright green as Billy pulled the lever to full power. Shielding his eyes he waited for the glow to die down before saying.

"Did it work Billy?"

Billy shut the machine off and picked the gold coin up and saw the power flowing around it, smiling he turned and said.

"Maybe, there is only one way to find out, here, hold this. I will be right back." Handing off the power coin he went to his room and got a box down from the storage compartment in the closet. He took out an old morpher that had not been used in years. Smiling to him self he walked back to Cestro in the lab and took the coin from him.

"Are you going to test it on your self Billy?"

Holding the coin in one hand and the morpher in the other he turned to his long time friend and said.

"Yes, I have to."

"But, your the Blue Ranger?"

Billy chuckled slightly and said softly. "It's only an experiment, yes I am aware of my status as Blue Ranger."

Holding the Morpher behind his back he gave the old but familiar command: "It's morphin Time!"

Feeling the energy flow thru his veins he shouted. "Dragon Zord!"

With in seconds he was covered in the Green Ranger uniform, with the gold shield on his chest. Looking thru the dark visor he told Cestro.

"It worked."

He felt the Dragon Dagger on his hip he knew that the power did not belong to him, but it felt great. To be in uniform again.

"Power Down!"

Seconds later he was back to his normal attire. He held the morpher in his hands and told Cestro. "Well one down, 6 to go."

He put the morpher and coin down on the counter and went back to the dishes on the table. Picking up the first one he placed it under the beam and cranked it to full power. This time the room glowed bright yellow. With in moments the Yellow Power Coin sat where the Green one had been.

"The others will be happy to know that I can fix the power coins."

Hours crept by as he tested each coin after charging it back up after making it whole again. He was to the last coin, he knew it was the most powerful of them all… the White Power Coin. He put it under the beam, turning to Cestro he said.

"Better step back, there's no telling what will happen with this coin."

After pulling the lever the two stepped back, the room erupted in white blinding light, then it happened. An explosion that sent the two men flying across the room, Billy looked up from where he landed and saw the fiery remains of the machine that helped him restore power to 6 power coins.

Sighing he looked over at Cestro and asked. "Are you alright?"

Cestro sat up shaking his head and said softly. "Yes, I am fine Billy, what happened to cause such a reaction?"

Billy frowned and said. "The coin was too powerful, the machine could not power it. It must have over loaded the circuits and blew the machine."

Billy walked over to the fiery remains and saw the charred remains of Tommy's Power Coin. Shaking his head he said softly. "Tommy is going to be so mad at me..."

Cestro looked down at the blackened pile on the once plastic tray and asked. "I thought he was the Black Ranger this time?"

Looking over and then to the charred remains he informed his friend. "That's what Jason told me, but, still this was his first full time power... one that didn't fail him. But I suppose your right, he is a Ranger now anyway."

After cleaning up the destroyed machine Billy put the power coins into a box and set them on the lab table. When the door opened Billy looked over and saw Aurico walk in.

"We heard the explosion, is everything alright?"

The other Alien Rangers came in behind him all looking worried. Billy let out a long breath and said.

"Affirmative, everything is fine now, we are OK. I got the Power Coins fixed and re-powered. Have you heard anything about Lord Zedd and Rita's son?"

Delphine spoke next. "Yes Billy, he is headed for Earth at a rapid speed. He has many warriors at his disposal. What are you planing to do with the Power Coins now that they are repaired?"

Billy looked over at Cestria who came in behind them all, he had stayed on Aquatar because of falling in love with her years ago... but over time they drifted apart and just became very good friends. Nothing was really holding him back after all these years.

"I uh, actually guys... that is something I have been meaning to talk to you all about... its been years since you all helped me with the aging problem I had. And I thank you for that, but..."

Cestria walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder, she looked into his blue/green eyes and said softly.

"But it's time to go home."

Smiling at her fondly he told her. "Yes, it's time to go home. Thank you for all of your help."

Cestria told Billy. "As you know, with Zordon gone, there is no Power Chamber or Command Center to send you back to..."

Nodding in understanding he replied. "Yes I know, the only way is by ship. I should not have any trouble as long as I hurry. Thrax has a 3 week head start on me."

Aurico told him firmly. "Then there isn't any time to waist, we need get you ready to go."

Later that evening Billy pulled up the communication system and tried to get in touch with Jason. After several moments he got thru.

"Uh, hello?"

Billy nearly laughed at Jason's reaction, but then again it had been almost two months Earth time since Billy contacted Jason.

"Hey Jase, its Billy. Are you still planing on moving back to Angel Grove?"

He could imagine the smile on Jason's face as he heard his old friend say excitedly.

"Billy? Oh man, it's so great to hear your voice again! I ended up moving to Reefside, I live on the outskirts of town. Lately I have been helping Tommy with the new Power Rangers. How's it going with that 'Special Project' you were telling me about?"

Billy smiled and told his old friend. "Well, I got them repaired. And I made a decision... I am coming home. Permanently this time."

Jason was silent for a moment then spoke up. "Billy... you know your parents sold your old house in Angel Grove? They gave up on you ever coming home..."

Billy felt a weight land in his stomach, it had been three years since he last spoke to his parents... and it ended with them having a fight about him being gone so long. He had no where to go, the communication cracked a little then Jason's voice came over the line again.

"Billy, your welcome to stay with me until you find a place, I don't mind and you know it."

His best friend knew the situation with his parents, it is hard on a child/parent relationship to never actually know where your child is and why they don't call. Jason had tried to no avail to explain that Billy was away and would be home eventually. And that what he was doing was for the welfare of Earth. They didn't buy it and moved on with their lives.

"Thanks Jase. I will be home in a day or two hopefully, I have to come by ship since I can't teleport..."

"Billy, let me talk to a friend and see what we can do. I remember what happened the last time we tried to bring you home by space craft... I don't feel like having a char broiled friend return to Earth."

Billy shook his head. "Mondo interfered with my travels, it wasn't my doing."

Jason laughed and told him. "Alright smart ass, just give me a few hours, I will contact you again if my friend thinks the idea will work."

Billy shook his head as the line went dead, getting up from the console he stretched his back out some before leaving the communications room. Walking towards his room he started packing a few things to take back with him. When he was done he laid down on his bed and stared up at the sky light, the stars were all wrong in this galaxy he missed his home. Granted he would be living with Jason for some time but it was still good ol California.

Some hours later he was awoken by Delphine. "Billy? Billy, you have a communication transmission coming in. It's your Earth friend Jason."

Shooting off his bed he bolted out of his room, he had not meant to fall asleep it just happened. Going to the communications room he typed in a few keys and the line crackled to life.

"Jason? You there?"

"Yea, I'm here Billy. Hey I talked to mine and Tommy's friend, she was able to take some parts from 'Rad Bug' and made a teleporter. Get what you need and let me know when I can give her the word to teleport here."

"Where's here?"

"Tommy's basement, it's his command center of sorts."

Billy couldn't believe his old car was still around, making a mental note to ask Jason later he just said quickly. "OK, give me a few minutes, I have stuff packed."

Going back into his room he was met by all the Aquatar Rangers.

Aurico spoke for the entire team. "Billy, it has been nice having you here, and thank you for all you have done for us. We will miss you greatly."

Billy nodded politely and said. "Thank you for your hospitality. I just need to gather my things, I will never for get you guys."

After a few more words were exchanged Billy gathered his small amount of belongings along with the Power Coins and went back to the communications room. Typing in the keys he said quickly.

"OK guys, I'm ready."

He felt the long forgotten feeling of energy surrounding him, and in a flash of blue light he left Aquatar and made his way towards Earth…

* * *

 **A/N:** Please Review and let me know what you think. I have several chapters written already but if something seems off or you think something needs to be added or changed let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

In space just outside of the Milky Way, an evil being watched with evil glee as a blue streak of light flew past him… He knew that the once former Power Ranger that was now making his way back to Earth had what his parents at one time had wanted… The Power Coins...

* * *

Billy landed in an unfamiliar room, the first thing he noticed was the dirt floor, and the computer console along one wall. There was a fossil along one wall with a large rock below it, turning he saw the familiar faces of Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver. He put the box he was holding as well as the back pack he had on the floor as his two friends rushed to greet him.

"At least we didn't have any trouble getting you back this time around." Tommy said as he patted Billy on the back and turned to Jason. "Told you we would get him back in one piece."

Jason shook his head and chuckled as a unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind them. "So this is the famous Billy that I have heard so much about over the years."

Billy saw the most beautiful red head standing there, her green eyes full of intelligence as she smiled at them. He shook her hand and said.

"It's nice to meet you, and you are?"

The red head smiled and took his hand again and said. "Haley, I have been helping Tommy with the Rangers since he got here. And the Ranger energy since Grad School."

Tommy shook his head and told her. "Let the guy breath before announcing that."

Haley shrugged and said. "He already knows your a ranger again so pipe down Tommy."

Jason laughed despite him self, these two fought like an old married couple, granted they were just friends it was still funny.

Billy shook his head and looked over at the former Red/Gold Ranger and soon to be Green Ranger.

"So Jase, I'd take it they have been at this a while?"

Jason laughed and told his old friend. "You could say that, those two get along pretty well. Hey! Tommy, Haley! You forget we have company?"

The two turned at the sound of Jason's voice and Tommy told his friend. "We were jus..."

"Yea, yea, any how. Billy how did the experimenting go?"

Looking at each other confused Tommy asked. "What experiment?"

Billy smiled and knew Jason had kept his promise. Keeping what he was working on a secret from their former leader. Turning to the box near his feet Billy pulled out a small, dark wooden box, flipping the latch up he opened the lid to reveal 5 shiny coins that flashed with power. Tommy was awe struck at the site of the power coins.

"But how? They had been destroyed?"

Billy looked up into Tommy's confused brown eyes and said firmly. "They had been initially. But, I invented a machine that could restore them to their original form. But first I had to separate the dust particles to match what I hoped was the right power coin. I'm sorry Tommy but as you can see... the White Power Coin is missing."

Haley asked softly. "What happened to it?"

Billy explained to her. "When Zordon and Alpha created the White Ranger, they made him more powerful then the rest of us combined. That power put my invention to the ultimate test throwing it into over drive. Before I knew it I was thrown across the room as an explosion occurred. The power was just too much for the machine to handle..."

Hearing about the explosion Tommy asked with deep concern in his voice. "Are you OK?"

Billy chuckled slightly and said. "Yea, I'm fine, just a little banged up from the fall. But fine just the same. I'm sorry about the coin..."

Tommy scoffed and said to him firmly. "Your more important then that coin ever was, I would have felt bad if you had been hurt doing something that crazy! But why were you trying to bring the coins back any way? I mean, other then Mesogog there's no other evil being to worry about."

Billy shared a knowing look with Jason before turning to the large rock in the center of the room, he put the coins down but did not face the Black Ranger and mentor of the Dino Thunder team.

"Billy?" Tommy began only to have Jason put a hand on his shoulder to silence him. Billy turned back around to face Tommy and said softly.

"Tommy... Rita and Lord Zedd had a child... I discovered him some years ago... The Alien Rangers alerted me to his presence. He is hell bent on destroying us Tommy... for what happened to his parents. He has formed an army and is making his way to Earth, I came back for the purpose of defeating him. And I have recruited a team of my own that to which I am the leader of, I have to call them all in, but for the time being we are all safe."

Jason bowed his head and walked over to Billy, reaching behind him he picked up one of the Power Coins and said. "I already chose my coin, Tommy I am the Green Ranger."

Tommy stared at his friends before saying. "So Billy, if you guys are taking back your powers then this guy must be THAT bad... wait Green Ranger? Jason how?"

Jason pointed to Billy who spoke matter of factly. "That, was my first experiment... I wanted to see if I could re-power the Green Power Coin and make it last this time. The Alien Rangers let me help them battle a monster with them on their planet when they became attacked. I morphed into the Green Ranger knowing I could be hurt in the process if something were to go wrong. Well it worked thankfully and the Power has been fully restored, as well as five of the other Power Coins."

Tommy had known that back when Master Vile turned them into children and Billy created a device making him his true age again that Billy became in short, the leader of the team. "So your going to lead this team? But who's your Red Ranger? And the others?"

Billy chuckled and explained. "I am re-assuming my roll as Blue Ranger, Zack is stepping up taking the Red Ranger, Adam is our Black Ranger, Aisha agreed to help and is the Yellow Ranger. Jason the Green Ranger of course..."

Tommy frowned, Billy skipped one, and did it ever so deliberately. "And Pink?"

Billy had yet to call either one of the two former Pink Rangers, he didn't know if either of them would accept or not. Looking down at the ground not sure what to say Jason put an understanding hand on his shoulder and said to Tommy. "We haven't called either of them yet. We don't know who is going to be the Pink Ranger."

Tommy smiled knowingly and said. "I understand, wait here."

Turning Tommy jogged up the steps to the main part of his house, he could hear his wife in the kitchen and he went to greet her.

"I need you for a second, its important."

Turning the young brunet smiled and said. "They're here aren't they?"

Tommy smiled and said. "Yes, they are. And Jason is the new team air head for thinking you were still in Florida."

Laughing Kimberly shook her head and said. "He's spent way too much time around you, and with him constantly working it must have slipped his mind. So lets not keep them waiting."

Taking his wife's hand Tommy lead her to the basement Command Center where a shocked Billy stood there. Jason looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Don't say one word Tommy Oliver! Not one damn word!" Tommy laughed as his friend's face went beat red in embarrassment. "Sorry Billy, I should have mentioned that Kim was back."

Billy shook his head, he figured Jason had just been so busy with helping him that he had apparently forgotten about their friend and former team mate.

Billy enveloped her in a friendly hug and said to her softly. "It's good to see you again."

After returning the hug she told him softly. "It's good to see you too. I am so happy your back."

Billy turned back to Jason who had cleared his throat to get his attention back on track. "Kim, I have to ask, would you be interested in becoming the Pink Ranger again?"

Frowning Kimberly asked with obvious confusion. "But the coins were..."

"Destroyed yes, I was there Kim, but, for the last few years I have been working on the reconstruction of the Power Coins." Billy explained interupting her.

In saying Jason lifted up the lid to the box again and the Pink Power Coin shown brightly to its former owner. Feeling tears welling up in her eyes Kim walked forward and looked down at the glow coming off of the coin.

"Billy... How? Why did you..."

Tommy came up beside her looking down at the golden discs and said gently. "We are going to be under attack soon. And it's gonna take more then just the five Dino Thunder Ranger to take this new threat out."

"New threat? But who is it?" Kim asked in concern.

"Rita and Zedd had a child Kim, he is coming to Earth to take revenge upon the original teams of Power Rangers." Jason better explained to their long time friend.

"He also has an army with him, some of the Generals that survived from the invasion on the moon when Tommy, Jason and the other Red Rangers stopped Serpentera from powering up again. But he has also gained more friends over the years. His army is well into the hundreds. The Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm and now Mighty Morphin teams are the only active Rangers out there."

Tommy shook his head and told Jason. "The Ninja Storm team lost their powers again. So its just us and you guys."

Kim stood beside Haley as the three men debated on how many Ranger teams were left. Haley shook her head then Kim spoke up from beside her. "Guys! Hey had a thought, what about morphers? I no longer have mine, Kat has it."

Billy looked between his friends and Haley and said honestly. "We still have our morphers, they just need a boost from the power coins to get us going. Mine is charged already, since I used it to experiment on the Power Coins."

Haley smiled at him and said. "Well if that's all it takes then it shouldn't be too hard to power the remaining 5; will you need Zords?"

Looking at his three best friends he said honestly. "We shouldn't, there is no primary miscreant to stand in our way and cause the unnatural growth of the generals."

Jason chuckled seeing Kimberly and Tommy's puzzled looks and said. "Really guys, we have known him long enough, he said that there is no main villain to make the monster grow big enough for the need of Zords."

Tommy told them honestly. "Lets hope they don't recruit Mesogog... we will be in a world of trouble if that happens."

Suddenly the main computer started beeping, Tommy looked over at it startled and races over to it.

"Billy, I think he just entered the atmosphere."

Haley and Billy raced for the computers together and Haley told them. "He did, sensors indicate that a large ship is headed straight for the clearing just outside of the city limits."

Billy looked to Tommy and said. "Call the others, Jase, me and Kim are gonna need back up."

Kim raced over to the stone wall and opened a hidden compartment. Tommy smiled knowing what was in the box she brought out. She took out her morpher and ran to her power coin. Standing beside Jason and Billy she waited for the call.

Billy nodded and stood just in front of Jason holding his morpher in front of him.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Dragon Zord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

Tommy watched his wife and friends morph into action once again, it was strange seeing his first color being warn again. He looked over to Haley and said quickly.

"Call the kids, there's no time to call Adam, Zack and Aisha."

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

Tommy raced to the outskirts of town where he saw rebuilt Cogs and unrecognizable Generals fighting the Blue, Green and Pink Rangers. Using his Brachio staff he created a split in the ground taking out half a dozen Cogs in one setting. Billy spun around and saw his former team mate running up to them.

"Good timing! Be careful, these guys are powerful."

Tommy gave a nod as the battle raged on.

"Dr. O!"

Tommy spun around after delivering a round house kick to a General sending him flying to the ground several feet away. He saw his four students running up. Conner looked confused and asked. "So who are these guys?"

Tommy kicked a Cog away and ordered them. "Morph now, I will explain later!"

With that the four teenagers morphed into action. Billy looked over and saw a Blue Ranger that resembled himself. Shaking his head he kept thinking _Tommy's got some explaining to do..._

The five Dino Rangers called upon their Z-Rex Blaster and took out three Generals and all of the Cogs. Thrax showed him self then and laughed menacingly at the group.

"Ha ha ha ha! So you think you can defeat me? We will see about that! Next time Rangers you won't be so lucky!"

He got back onto his ship and flew away. Tommy and his teens powered down just as Billy, Kimberly and Jason powered down. Jason walked over to Tommy and told him.

"Good job, man, we couldn't have done that with out you guys."

Tommy nodded respectfully at his friend and turned to his extremely confused team. Chuckling he said to them. "Guys, lets get back to the Lab and I will explain everything."

It took several minutes for them to get back to Tommy's underground basement Command Center. Once there everyone found a seat, the four teens sat below the fossil along the back wall while Billy sat in a roll away chair from the computer console. Jason sat on a rock near the teens while Kimberly stood beside Tommy.

"OK, now, I know you guys have questions. First off this is Jason Scott, he was the first Red Ranger and first Gold ranger of the Zeo team. And This is Billy Cranston first Blue Ranger, he and Jason contacted me months ago about a disturbance a few Galaxies away from here. A guy called Thrax..."

"You mean that ugly dude that challenged you guys?" Kira asked interrupting her teacher.

Billy took over narrative. "Yes Kira, Thrax is the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, one of our oldest enemies from when we first became Rangers. Up until one year ago I had no idea that Thrax even existed. I found out when our friends the Aquistirian Rangers discovered Thrax in an unknown Galaxy near where I had been. Knowing that information along with his plans to wipe out the Mighty Morphin Rangers I had to do something. So, I contacted Tommy who got in touch with Jason and the three of us collaborated on a plan. But we were not sure if we should go thru with it."

Ethan spoke up from where he was sitting. "So... this Thrax guy, why is he after you?"

Billy looked over at his friends before he could answer Jason spoke up. "Because we were the first Rangers to battle his parents. It was the Space Rangers that took them out completely."

Kira looked to her teacher confused. "Then why attack you guys? Seriously I mean why not go after the Space Rangers? They were the ones who did the most damage."

Kimberly told the young singer. "He inherited his parents lack of common sense that's for sure."

Trent had remained silent the entire time and was watching the display silently. Jason noticed the young man's quietness and noted how he seemed to distant him self from the others. He hadn't been there when Trent first became a Ranger but knew from Tommy that he had been evil that turned good. But he could sense tension between him and the Red Ranger Conner.

"Trent, do you have any questions?" Jason wanted to get him in on this too. Trent looked up at the first Red Ranger and shrugged.

"Every one seems to have asked them all."

Jason and Tommy shared a look before Billy said. "Well guys it's getting late, and I am sure that you all have school tomorrow. We can talk more tomorrow. That will give me time to call the other three."

As Conner, Ethan and Kira walked out of the Lab/Command Center Trent stayed behind and waited. He watched his team leave then asked.

"Mr. Scott?"

Jason gave him a friendly smile and said. "Call me Jason, Mr. Scott is my father."

Billy rushed past his friend and went upstairs along with Kimberly, leaving only Tommy, Jason and Trent downstairs. Tommy was at the computers making sure all was OK before retiring for the night.

"Jason, I uh... I did have a question but I didn't wanna ask with the others here."

Tommy turned at looked at his student and best friend, listening silently he heard Jason say.

"What's your question?" Jason prompted when the current White Ranger did not speak at first.

Trent looked down at his feet and found it difficult to meet the eyes of the former first Red Ranger. Tommy frowned and stood up but didn't say anything or go forward.

"After... Dr. Oliver um... Kira told me about the spell he had been under... Did you have any negative feelings towards him?"

Jason looked over at Tommy and then back to the teen before him. "No, I knew what was going on was not his fault. He had no control over his actions."

Tommy had seen this question coming, but not towards any one but him self. Walking over he asked out of pure concern.

"Do you feel the team is sending negative feelings towards you?"

Trent looked up and into his teacher's eyes and nodded his head. He had tried for weeks to convince Conner that he had changed but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen any time soon. He didn't want to get the team in trouble or let them down either.

Tommy could see the battle raging inside of Trent, he knew what was going on inside his head. "Trent, look, I'm not going to say anything to them if you don't want me to. Things are different this time around then when I was an evil Ranger."

"How?" Trent sat where Conner had on the large rock in front of the fossil. Looking between the adults he wondered if this was even the right time to bring this up. His teacher and his friends had bigger things to worry about then what was currently going on with him.

Jason gave Tommy a knowing look and then said. "Look man, Zack the first Black Ranger... well he and Billy stuck together mostly at first they didn't say much to Tommy. That took only a matter of days tho, as Zack is way too out going and Billy will follow my or Zack's lead over anything."

"Ethan seems to be the same way..." The sadness in Trent's voice sent a message to Tommy and Jason, Tommy had seen that before all of this Ethan and Trent had been close friends but now, Ethan barely says two words with out Conner's permission it seemed like.

"Hey guys, I got a hold of Zack and Adam they said they would... uh, am I interrupting something?"

Billy came back downstairs, he stopped talking once he saw Tommy and Jason standing over Trent. He hesitated before getting any closer, one gesture from Jason was all he needed that it was OK to proceed into the Lab.

Jason turned to him and asked. "What were you saying?"

"Zack and Adam will be here by after noon tomorrow. Adam is getting a hold of Aisha and is going to try and get her here as soon as possible."

Trent looked up at the Blue Ranger and asked him cautiously. "Billy... how long did it take you to warm up to Dr. O after he turned good again?"

He noticed how much alike Ethan and Billy were so he figured he would ask him since he was getting braver at asking adults questions.

Billy now understood what they had been talking about. "I'm guessing your inquiry about Tommy's time as the evil Green Ranger has to do with your beginning?"

"Yea, I was the evil White Ranger..." Tommy lowered his head and stepped back, allowing Billy to stand before the young man.

"It didn't take long I suppose, I was nervous around him for the longest time. But this one time he protected me when the two of us were targeted and Jason nor Zack could get to me I had a new found respect for him. You see I was not the strongest of the 6 of us, if nothing else I was the weakest link to the Power Rangers and there were times I wondered why Zordon chose me to be apart of that team."

Seeing Jason start to say something caused Billy to raise his hand in protest. "Don't say it Jase, I already know, Tommy and I had a long talk back then. I assume that Ethan wasn't the strongest at first either?"

Trent shook his head slowly. "No, but he wouldn't exactly back down either. Once he took on a school bully by using his knowledge of computers to his advantage. I thought Conner was just going to stand by and let Ethan get hurt, I was there, but I was evil and didn't care at the time. In the end everything turned out OK."

Billy just smiled at him and said. "It will turn out alright in the end."

Trent wanted so bad to tell them about his father and who he really was, something deep inside was nagging at him and he knew he had to do something soon or he would explode. But a thought occurred to him.

"What is going to happen if Thrax teams up with Mesogog?" Noticing the expressions he simply said. "I know change of subject, but that just popped in my head."

Jason exchanged worried looks with Tommy and Billy before saying. "We would be in a world of trouble, having evil beings team up is never a good thing."

Tommy noticed that it was getting late into the evening and asked. "Trent, shouldn't you be heading home?"

Trent lowered his head and said. "My father is away again..."

Billy knew this feeling all too well, Tommy nodded understanding and said. "Would you like to stay here then? I can give you a ride to school in the morning?"

Trent looked between his teacher and Billy. "That would be great, thanks Dr. O."

Jason glanced over at Billy saying. "Well, lets head out our selves, then we can come back here and regroup."

"Works for me, good night Tommy."

"Night man, and be safe you two. Ya never know what's gonna happen right now."

Both waved good bye and headed for the door to the main house leaving the Black and White Rangers alone. "Come on, you can stay in the spare room..."

Tommy turned to leave just as Trent grabbed his shoulder in a non threatening manner. "Dr. O wait, there is something I have to tell you. I don't think I can face Mesogog again or any evil thing until I can get this off my chest..."

Tommy frowned in concern and asked. "What is it Trent?"

Trent paused, suddenly feeling self conscious, he mentally apologized to his father and told Tommy.

"My father... he has a secret that he is forcing me to keep... I can't do it any more... I just can't..."

Tommy lead his young student over to the large rock in the room and said. "You can tell me."

Trent bowed his head for a second before looking up and into the worried eyes of his mentor and Science teacher.

"Dr. Oliver... My father made a huge mistake some years back, before he took me in I think. I can't be sure on that. But he was experimenting in some lab and he..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes I left you at a cliffhanger... I am notorious for those... Please Review and let me know what you all think AND how you think Tommy will react to Trent's secret.

 **FYI:** this story takes place after the team up, but any events that happen after wards are being rewritten. Some things I will leave alone but some things I will not.


	3. Chapter 3

Mesogog sat on his thrown going over the fight he witnessed between the Rangers and this new enemy he searched Anton's memory and found that this was a foe from the past... or a reborn version at least. Glancing over at Elsa he told her in a menacing tone.

"This new threat to the Rangers... They could be useful to us... Go bring them to me."

Elsa bowed and told him. "As you wish."

She remembered what happened last time he teamed up with a former Ranger enemy, before leaving she looked over at the jar that contained Lothor. Feeling Mesogog's piercing gaze on her back she left the lab and went to find the new enemy.

She found the ship on the edge of town, gaining her nerve she entered finding there ship and used her power to slip into the main chamber with out being detected.

Thrax was going over the next faze of the plan when one of his worriers, Nivram, told him.

"I sense we are no longer alone..."

Firing a beam he aimed at the far wall, the mist in the room lifted to reveal Elsa.

"Greetings, I am Elsa, servant of Mesogog. I come to offer an alliance of sorts, my Master would like a word with you."

Thrax looked at the slender, dark haired woman and said evenly. "How did you get in here?"

Elsa raised an eye brow and walked towards him smoothly saying. "It doesn't matter, but what does is that we have a common enemy..."

Thrax eyed her wearily and said. "And why should we believe you?"

Smirking she told him. "We have been fighting the Power Rangers for some time now, if we join forces we may be able to bring them down."

Thinking it over while staring her down he said to her calmly. "Fine, we will come."

* * *

On Mesogog's island fortress Thrax followed Elsa to the main chamber where Mesogog was sitting on his throne. Getting up he slowly walked towards Thrax and his generals.

"Greetings... I trust you got my message?"

"Yea we got it, so, you know how to defeat those Rangers?"

Folding his hands behind his back Mesogog began to slowly pace in front of the new comers. "I have been trying for some time now... the results have been... less then successful."

Stopping he raised a clawed finger in the air and stated. "But, if we were to join forces. We just might have a better chance at bringing down Dr. Oliver, and his students."

Thrax stepped forward and informed him. "But your forgetting that Tommy has company now, those former Rangers from the past."

Elsa scoffed and said. "Those old fools? They won't stand a chance against our army."

Mesogog looked her direction and told her. "Elsa, remember we thought that about Dr. Oliver as well... he has been a strong opponent in this war. He has taught those students well... So I foresee these new comers will be just as difficult to beat."

Thrax did not trust Mesogog, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice, but in the back of his revenge coated mind, he thought: the bigger the army the better the chances of bringing down the Rangers.

"Deal Mesogog, I will help you take down the Rangers. When I am thru I will move on and never return and you can carry out your plans."

Grinning on the inside Mesogog said. "Sounds like a plan, now, we must think of a plan to bring them all down."

Thrax told him matter of factly. "We should capture one of his friends, I remember my parents told me he had a weak spot for that one in Pink."

Elsa choose to speak up. "What if we capture his students? He has a sense of loyalty towards them... they are not as strong as the adults are. The adults can fight back harder, they are indeed smarter then the teenagers are."

Mesogog listened to her, taking in her words. "We also need to consider their powers Elsa... Capturing Trent will be more difficult then you would think..."

Frowning Thrax asked. "Which one's Trent?"

Mesogog felt his body begin to shudder as he said. "The White Ranger... the being that created me... he adopted the boy years ago... now he has the power of a chameleon."

Thrax smiled evilly and told him. "Does Oliver by chance know who Trent's father is?"

Mesogog felt him self loose control again and said. "Not yet he doesn't, Trent is too loyal to betray his father... If Oliver finds out that Mercer and Mesogog are one in the same, he can have that red head Haley help him find a way to destroy me once and for all."

Little did Mesogog know, Trent was having a talk with Oliver, about that vary secret...

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes I am keeping you in suspense until next week... :) Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Trent rubbed his sweaty palms together as he looked up at his teacher, he had to tell him... it was driving him crazy. He stood back up and turned away from Tommy. Swallowing hard he turned back around.

"I found this out back when I was under the gem's influence... My father was keeping a guarded secret from you, from me... from every one..."

Tommy could tell what ever this secret was, was big and bothering Trent horribly. "You can say it. What is it?"

Trent felt tears of betrayal filling up in his eyes, the guilt he was now feeling was betrayal... he knew he betrayed Tommy by not telling the secret and he was now betraying his father by telling it. Turning back around he didn't try and wipe the tears away as he spoke in a hoarse voice.

"My father's Mesogog..."

Tommy took a step back, in shock he couldn't bare to think of this quiet shy boy having a secret like that. Trying to keep a level head about him he asked.

"And he forced you to keep the secret?"

Trent nodded with his head bowed and replied softly. "If you would like me to leave and quit the team... I understand..."

Tommy noticed Trent had activated his morpher and started to un-velcro it. Walking up to him Tommy put a gentle hand on the boy's fore arm and said firmly.

"No, I don't want you to quit. But this does change some things..."

Walking over to the computer he typed in a few keys then spoke into the microphone.

"Billy, Jason."

A moment went by and a soft voice could be heard. "We read you Tommy."

Tommy looked back at Trent then said. "Come back to the Lab. There's been a new development, I am also contacting Kira and Ethan too."

Trent frowned and asked. "Why not Conner?"

Tommy held up a hand to silence him and spoke to Billy again. "I will contact Conner in the morning, right now it's going to be a group meeting with out him."

A moment passed and the reply came. "Affirmative Tommy, we will be right there."

Tommy then activated Kira and Ethan's wrist bands by hitting the enter key on the keyboard. Turning back to Trent he said.

"Anything else we should know before every one shows up?"

Trent lowered his head and said softly. "There's a chance that Mesogog will team up with Thrax... before I came over here earlier I saw Elsa out and a bout heading towards the ship."

Tommy shook his head and muttered "Great..." under his breath.

Trent swallowed hard and asked. "Are you mad at me Dr. Oliver?"

Tommy looked the young man in the eyes and replied. "Do you want me to be?"

Trent stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor for a moment before saying. "No, I really don't...What are the others going to say tho?"

"We'll see Trent, I can't read minds... Look, while we are waiting why don't you go get settled in upstairs and ask Kim to come down here. I will break the news to the others."

Tommy watched him leave and wondered how the others were going to react. With in minutes the door slid open with a stone grind sound as Billy, Jason, Ethan and Kira entered the lab. Before they could speak Kimberly came down the stairs.

"Tommy? Trent says that you wanna talk to us?"

Tommy stood up from his seat and blew out a stressful breath saying. "I guess there's no easy way to tell you this guys. But..."

"Mesogog's my father."

They all turned to see Trent reenter the lab. Trent stopped on the bottom step and watched as some faces stayed shocked while others turned angry, and one neutral.

Ethan stepped forward and told him hotly. "When were you going to tell us? Why now?"

Before he could respond Kira piped up. "Did you have this planned all along? Where is Conner? Dr. O what is this all about?"

Tommy stepped forward before the Yellow and Blue Dino Thunder Rangers could tear Trent apart. "Guys that's enough, let him talk."

Jason, Billy and Kimberly stood in shock and listened as the current White Ranger spoke.

Trent bowed his head for a second before looking back up at every one, he locked eyes with Tommy as he spoke.

"Look, some years ago my father was working in his lab on some weird experiment. Something went wrong when he tested it... it changed him, mutated him what ever you wanna call it. But the fact of the matter is it made him evil. He is still alive and inside that creature, my father in human form is not evil and made me promise not to tell Dr. Oliver or any one else his secret. He was so sure that he could find a cure him self. But deep down I know he can't."

He looked back down and then spoke again. "I got some information that Thrax is going to team up with him. This is our chance to save my father and take down Mesogog at the same time. Anton Mercer may not be my real father, but he took me in when my parents died. I owe him."

Jason pulled out of his shock and stated firmly. "What do we do Billy? Can you come up with a chemical that can separate the two?"

Billy knew that tone of voice, it was the same leader voice he listened to so long ago. "It's possible for me to come up with something, but first I need to know what he used to create Mesogog. Trent, is there a way you can ask your father what chemicals he used?"

Trent shrugged and before he could answer Ethan piped up. "And just like that we are supposed to trust him? He lied to us!"

The current Blue Ranger walked up close to Billy, Tommy stood between them and said firmly to his student. "Ethan James. That is enough, you listen to me, he never lied to us. Not once, yes he kept a secret, something that would have been nice to know earlier. But, what if you were in his shoes? And Kira to answer your question, there is enough tension going on between Conner and Trent that I did not want a fight to break out. I will speak to him in private of the matter."

"Kira. Ethan. Look guys, I found out when I was still evil. I'm sorry I did not tell you, but I didn't have a choice. My father was changing back into Mesogog right in front of me, when the evil hold on the dino gem was broken. Mesogog wanted me destroyed, and my father was fighting him. Hard. If he would have changed back before I escaped... besides it's not like I didn't want to tell you... there never seemed to be a right time to. I made the promise on a whim as I was running out of Mesogog's lab."

Tommy watched as Ethan backed up and rejoined Kira off to the side. He was still upset but Tommy had brought him down a notch.

"Look guys, I have been there, I have done things I am not proud of while under a spell. You do say things that you don't mean, or don't remember saying. Trust me, there were times I wish I could forget but I know it isn't going to happen. Billy here knows how it feels too, trust us when we say that Trent is on our side, you have to trust that he has changed for good. And this is our chance to save Anton and take down Mesogog."

Ethan scowled at him but decided to not pull a Conner and mouth off to their teacher/mentor. Kira glanced over at Trent who was looking at her hopefully.

She walked over to stand in front of him, taking his hands in hers she said to him.

"I believe you, it just hurt that you kept this from us for so long. We will do what we can to get your father back."

Trent nodded and gave the adults a questioning look. "Mr. Scott..." "Jason."

Trent smiled at that and said. "OK Jason, to answer your question, I should be able to ask him. Or I can go thru his filing cabinet at home. He has this 'secret' cabinet he thinks I don't know about in his office. Trust me my chameleon power came in quite handy a time or two when I was evil."

Billy asked him softly. "Would he be home right now?"

Trent shook his head and told him. "No, he is at the fortress right now. The only way I know is because he told me before he left he was going to be gone again for several days. And that was yesterday he told me that. When he says he has to go away it's because he won't risk hurting me when he looses control of Mesogog. I have a feeling he is now loosing the battle... he keeps going away a lot more often now then before when this all started and before I became a Ranger."

Billy nodded knowingly and said quickly. "How about Jason and I go to your house with you to find those documents. We can do that tonight or even tomorrow before school."

Tommy gave his old friend a knowing look and told him. "Billy, if your gonna make him late for my class I am gonna kick your butt. But in this case Trent I will accept you being late. Call me tho if your going to miss it all together OK?"

Trent smiled at his teacher and told him. "Thank you Dr. O. That sounds great Billy, we can head over there early in the morning."

Ethan had to ask. "Doesn't your dad ever sleep?"

Trent looked down at the floor, Jason put a hand on Ethan's shoulder seeing the White Rangers reaction. "Don't answer that, OK guys, not to sound like Tommy-boy over here but we need to head out. At least two of you have to go to school on time tomorrow."

Kira asked as they turned to leave. "What about Conner?"

Tommy turned to go upstairs and stopped when Kira spoke, turning he told her. "When Conner comes to pick you two up for school tell him to come to my classroom. Then you two just hang back while I talk to him OK?"

They both nodded as they left. Jason watched them go and turned to Billy. "You wanna stay here tonight or head to my place?"

Shrugging Billy just replied. "It would be logical to remain here instead of going some where else when we will have to return to get Trent in the morning."

"Tommy sounds like we are staying too man."

Shrugging he simply told them. "That's fine, come on, it's pretty late."

Jason looked at his watch. "Huh... you have changed if you think that 9pm is considered late at night."

Trent chuckled as he passed Tommy on the stairs, Kim giggled and followed close behind him as Billy took up the rear of the three. Tommy looked back at his long time friend and told him. "Really? Your gonna go there? Just remember I am a teacher now, that AND I have papers to grade."

"Don't tease him too much or he will give us a pop quiz!" Trent called from the top of the stairs.

Tommy chuckled as he followed behind Billy. "Just for that I will make sure you get a pop quiz."

Once the entire group was standing in Tommy's office Trent told him. "You know Dr. O... you give me a pop quiz I may 'forget' where that secret cabinet is..."

Tommy chuckled and shook his head, he told Trent while trying not to laugh.

"OK wise guy, go to bed."

Trent chuckled softly as he turned to go to the guest bedroom. Billy had to laugh. "It's almost like he is your son the way you two joke around."

* * *

Tommy and Billy walked towards the kitchen with Tommy grabbing his red pen and a stack of papers along the way. "He reminds me so much of how I used to be when I first started out. That and he is an orphan like I was before the Oliver's took me in. I really didn't have any one to look up to growing up, that was until I joined Power Rangers. Then it was like I had a new family. But up till then I was alone. And that is how Trent is... he is alone in more ways then one."

Jason came up behind the two and put a supportive hand on Tommy's shoulder. "We understand man, I was an only child too until I met Zack in Kindergarten. Then it was like I had a brother, and gradually I got more siblings as the years went by."

Billy looked down at the kitchen table once then got there, remaining silent for a few moments he looked up at them and said softly but with a bit of hurt in his voice. "My parents always worked... since I was home alone a majority of the time or had babysitters I never had the opportunity to have friends my own age..."

Jason frowned and replied. "But you were like 10 when we met."

"True, but, remember Jase I was alone before then. My parents were not pleased that I was not doing things their way once I became a teenager. They wanted me to become a teacher, or a doctor, lawyer... but instead I went off to save the galaxy."

Tommy sat down with his papers and looked up at his blond friend. "Billy, hey man I know that's tough. But some times parents don't know what's best for their kids... God knows that Mercer was pretty dense some months back to what Trent wanted. I think that was where my bond with Trent came from. I encouraged him to go after his dreams while Mercer wanted him to run his business. Heck he even tried to buy Haley's Cyber Cafe right out from under her and make Trent the owner."

Billy sat down across from his friend and told him. "That's harsh... how can parents do that?"

Shrugging Tommy told him. "Who knows. So what are you going to do once this big battle's over?"

Billy found his fingers interesting while it distracted him from looking his former leader in the eyes. "I really don't know... I never really got the chance to think about it after I graduated early, went to another planet came back, then left again. I was so busy I don't know... I mean we are a lot older now then we were before..."

Jason gave Tommy a knowing look. "Tom, is that Science teacher still retiring?"

Tommy frowned then it dawned on him. "Oh you mean the Chemistry teacher, yea. Hey Billy why don't you apply? I could put a good word in for ya?"

Sighing Billy looked over at him, not speaking at first he finally said. "Lets see what happens at the end of this fight..."

"Billy Cranston, don't even start thinking negative thoughts about this. We will win. You have been preparing for this for months now."

Tommy looked between the two, he knew Billy had his moments of self doubt it was just who he was. "Billy man, it's gonna be OK. Don't worry so much."

Kim had been listening from the door way and came in. "And besides Billy it's not like your doing this on your own you have us to back you up."

Billy looked down at the table top again. "What if the power doesn't stay charged while we are in battle? I mean it did today but what about for a longer fight?"

Kim walked up behind Billy and playfully hit him on the head causing the man to lean forward. "Billy Cranston you stop that!"

Grabbing the empty chair she sat down beside her old friend. "Billy, nothing is ever for certain, Zordon always knew that. You did something he never thought of doing. You brought back the Mighty Morphin Powers."

Billy looked over at her after chuckling softly. "What if Mesogog makes them grow? We don't have Zords any more... that's something I didn't have time to think about."

Jason looked thoughtfully at his friends and said to Billy. "Billy, you really did take being a leader seriously didn't you? Back when the power coins were destroyed."

Billy looked over at Kim and Tommy and nodded. Letting out a long sigh he told the original leader. "It's my fault for us loosing our powers in the first place... if I had just had Zordon teleport us back to my lab or the Command Center..."

Tommy slammed his hand down causing every one to jump.

"Billy, that is enough. We have been over this time and again. There was nothing and I mean nothing you could have done! Goldar took us by surprise during that attack. All 6 of us were just kids, we had no powers to fight even if we tried. We all looked up to you after you changed back. I for one was proud of you. Leading us the way you did. You were powerless against Goldar and you know it. But it didn't stop you. Protecting the city, protecting us became your priority and your mission. You were angry at the fact that the five of us went on those Zeo missions because it was dangerous and we were just children."

Tommy paused before continuing. "Listen man, are you worried so much because we don't have zords? Or are you more worried because there are 4 kids involved?"

Billy had been badly startled by Tommy slamming his hand down to get his attention, as he listened he thought about the questions.

"I guess I am worried because... well I mean we were there once... we were 5 kids facing danger on a daily basis..."

"And my group hasn't for the past year? Zordon took a group of 5 teens that had nothing in common: a dancer, 2 martial artists 1 gymnast and a young man with one hell of a brain and took them all under his wing creating the worlds first Power Rangers. These kids look up to you and they also have more in common with the original 6 then you think."

Billy looked at him questioningly, he had not been around the kids long enough to get to know them. Seeing the look Tommy continued.

"OK first you have Kira she is witty, strong and confident just like Trini and Kim. Then there's Conner... oh lord does he remind me of Jason and my self... in more ways then one. But when he first started out he was cocky as hell, and under confident as all get out. I can't count the times we had talks because he had doubts about leading the team.

Then there's Ethan... before they found the dino gems, Ethan had hacked the school's sprinkler system and set them off during school hours. The prank was funny to say the least, but I remember looking at him and then thinking 'man, he is a lot like Zack with Billy thrown in'; I'm not just saying that because he is African American I am saying that because he had a mischievous side, along with a scientific side too."

Jason gave Tommy a knowing look before Tommy spoke again.

"Then you have last but not least Trent... you already know that me and him have more in common then any body. But that boy is a fighter, and he is smart. Like me he was an evil ranger for a spell, but he refused to back down from a fight. He wants so bad to save his father, I know he kept the secret about his father because he loves him. The man may be absent most of the time in that kid's life, but Anton Mercer is a great man and father. He just needs to understand what is important in a child's life. Look tomorrow morning after you find the files come to school and meet me in my classroom. We can go over a strategy then during lunch. It shouldn't take you too long to find them. I mean come on how thick could that cabinet be?"

Billy nodded and told him. "Thanks for the pep talk. I guess we better get some sleep if we are going to try and stand a chance against Thrax and his cronies."

Tommy motioned to the papers in front of him. "I have some work to get done, but make your selves at home. The couch is a pull out and there's extra pillows and blankets in the hall closet."

Billy looked tiredly at his friends as he stood up and told every one good night as he left the room. Grabbing a couple blankets and pillows he went to the living room and got things ready for bed.

Jason stayed up talking to Kim and Tommy till about midnight when Kim had long since gone to bed. With the last of the papers graded Tommy stood up stretching.

"Man, I am so glad that the school year is almost over."

Yawning loudly Jason told him. "I bet you are, so are you gonna have Billy apply for the Chem position tomorrow?"

"Give him a few days to adjust to civilian life again. He's so used to alien life it's gonna take a minute to get used to Earth again. I won't push him, but I will tell the Administration that I have a candidate in mind for the position."

Jason chuckled and stretched his arms above his head. "Sounds like a plan, well man, since Billy and I have such an early start with Trent tomorrow, I am headed off to bed."

Chuckling Tommy told him. "Sounds good, I'm almost done here, see you in the morning."

Tommy watched his friend leave as he finished grading his papers, it was just after 1 am when he got done. Standing up Tommy walked out to the living room to find Jason curled up in the recliner with a blanket half over him and Billy in a fetal position on the bed. From what Billy was saying about Thrax he was worried about what could potentially happen when they confront Mesogog and Thrax together.

Billy groaned in his sleep, stepping up behind the couch Tommy saw his friend and former team mate shiver in his sleep. Reaching over he took the discarded quilt and threw it over Billy; he could not believe that just over 10 years ago Billy had been the most timid teenager he had ever met. Now here he was leading a group of Veteran Rangers into battle against Thrax, just as confident as he had been when trying to protect him and the other child Rangers against Goldar so many years ago.

Time changes people, now he just hoped that his long time friend would keep that confidence when they went into battle, only time would tell...

* * *

 **A/N:** I would like to take this moment to thank all 10 people who have reviewed up to this point. It makes my heart swell when I read reviews such as (This is better then DinoThunder was!) or (Dam this is good). This story is far from over and the Mighty Morphin Rangers will stick around till Mesogog is destroyed. So this is gonna be a fun ride.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning found Billy, Jason and Trent at the Mercer residents going thru a small, black, filing cabinet siting beside Anton's large desk. Jason was being look out just in case Anton were to show up and Billy was assisting Trent. Billy kept checking his watch and saw the minutes tick away as Trent looked for the files he wanted. After about an hour and a half Trent stood up with a green and black file in hand.

"Here it is guys."

Billy walked over to the teen and looked over the notes, after a quick glance he said quickly. "I can create something from this to separate them. This isn't going to be simple and I do not know what the out come will ultimately be but we will find out. Come on lets hurry before Trent's any more late for school."

Trent looked at the clock in the office and saw it was 8:30... at least he wasn't too late. Gathering what he needed Billy and Jason took him to school and then went to the airport to wait for the remaining three friends.

At school Tommy looked up as Trent walked in, he nodded respectfully to his student and said quietly. "We are just having a study session today Trent, we are having a test tomorrow."

Trent nodded to Tommy and took his seat beside Kira. The look on Conner's face told Trent that Dr. Oliver had not talked to him yet.

An hour later and the bell rang for the end of class, Tommy looked up and removed his glasses saying. "Trent, Conner would you two stay behind please."

Conner huffed in frustration but walked over to his teacher's desk and stood next to Trent. Trent wondered what this was about but he stood silently as Tommy spoke.

"OK first, Trent did you find what you were looking for this morning?"

Trent put his hands in his pocket and nodded his head. "Yes sir. Billy is going over the notes after they pick up the others from the airport."

"OK your dismissed."

Tommy waited until the door was shut before saying. "Grab a seat Conner, we need to have a talk."

Conner paused on his way to get a stool from one of the tables and turned to his teacher. "As a teacher? Or mentor?"

"Is there much of a difference?"

Raising his eyebrows Conner replied. "Guess not."

Conner sat before his teacher and remained silent as Tommy spoke. "OK what I am about to tell you will probably tick you off. Under NO circumstances am I to hear you start a fight over this. Trent came to me yesterday and told me something about Mesogog, that still has me stumped a little, heck I had a hard time sleeping because of it."

After a brief pause Conner asked. "Is that why you only called Ethan and Kira and not me?"

Tommy looked down at his desk before saying to his student. "Conner, it's not what you think. Well maybe it is but any way. Trent came to me in private and told me that his father, my old partner, is Mesogog. He wants to find a solution to freeing Mercer from Mesogog's hold permanently."

Conner shot up off his seat and said. "How convenient that he choose NOW to tell us! How can you trust him! How can you be sure he isn't hiding something else! This is bull shit!"

Tommy frowned at Conner's choice of words and told him firmly. "Language Conner. And besides, I know Trent is telling the truth, I have been around long enough to know when some one is lying or telling the truth; and being a teacher has helped in that field as well."

Conner remained standing over his teacher and said hotly. "Are you really sure we can trust him? Now after he lied to us about who his father really is!"

"Stop raising your voice at me, keep in mind your still in school and I am your teacher."

Tommy rarely used his status as teacher/mentor to settle his students, but with Conner slowly loosing control of his temper it was necessary for him to use it. Conner saw the anger start to seep into Tommy's brown eyes after what he had just said to him. Knowing he was now skating on thin ice he said after taking a deep breath.

"OK... so what do we do about it?"

"Billy can create a formula to separate the two. What we hope is that it won't kill Mercer in the process. That was why Trent was late this morning, he, Billy and Jason went to find the hidden files in Mercer's office. They are notes on how he created the stuff that made Mesogog in the first place."

Conner tried to take deep breaths as his teacher was talking. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Tommy looked over at it and saw Jason looking in; he motioned for him to enter. Jason walked in and said.

"Sorry bro, but there were some people that had to come by and see you before heading out to your place."

"Tommy!"

"Sup Tommy!"

"Yo Tommy! What's up!"

Aisha, Adam and Zack entered the classroom. Tommy stood up and shook Adam's hand while Zack gave him a half friendly hug and Aisha wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. Jason smiled with pride at the reunion. Tommy pulled away from the excited former Yellow Ranger and noticed some one missing.

"Where's Billy?"

Jason gave him a look and explained. "Billy teleported back to your place, he wanted to get a look at those files."

Conner sat back and watched the reunion in silence for a few moments, he still felt angry about Trent's secret but thought now would not be the time to say anything. Tommy turned his direction and motioned for him to come forward.

"Guys, I want you to meet Conner McKnight, he is the newest teams Red Ranger. You will meet the other 3 later this afternoon."

Adam, Zack and Aisha smiled proudly at him as they each shook his hand and gave a friendly greeting. Tommy wrote a note for Conner's teacher since he made the teen late for his next class and reminded the teen to come see him if there are any problems.

Aisha looked around the classroom and told him. "Wow, it's hard to believe that your a Science teacher now. I thought for sure you would be teaching martial arts or something by now."

Smiling at her Tommy just replied. "Yea well, some things change ya know. It's all pretty cool. Besides I teach kids about the Prehistoric era, so it's almost like I am more of a history teacher then a Science one. The kids are cool, I figured teenagers would be hard to handle, but I haven't had too many problems out of any one."

Jason shook his head and told his best friend. "Don't jinx your self bro, you could always have students like Bulk and Skull."

Tommy chuckled and told him. "Already do sort of. These two kids in my class, Cassidy and Devin, they are hell bent on finding out who the Power Rangers are. But the situation is more serious because Cassidy is a reporter. So we have to be extra careful."

Zack raised his brow and said. "Wow, yea you gotta be careful. Has she come close yet?"

Tommy looked towards the door and saw Kira pass by, shaking his head at the memory he said. "Yea, too close a couple of times. Her camera man Devin caught Kira on a security camera when she was doing an internship and Devin also caught Trent on camera as he de-morphed. But it wasn't his fault as he couldn't control the White Ranger powers yet and kept de-morphing at random times when fighting the evil encoding of the Dino gem."

Pausing he chuckled and told his friends. "You know, Ranger luck never changes... every time Devin caught them... or would come close to catching the kids... something would always happen to the evidence."

Jason sat on the stool Conner had been on and said softly. "Yea I remember the time when you, me and Kim morphed in front of that news camera that we had forgotten about. Man were we lucky that Zack and Billy were able to get rid of the tape. Zordon would have had our asses along with our powers if that tape had gotten out."

Aisha and Adam looked at each other and Adam told them. "Remember before we became Rangers Billy was forced to remove his helmet because he couldn't breath..."

Jason frowned and folded his arms. "I don't remember that time?"

Tommy looked over and told him. "You were fighting a monster by your self, it was back when we were trying to rescue Rocky, Adam and Aisha from turning evil by Lord Zedd. We managed to get in or rather Billy did. And while fighting the snake he got bit and winded, so when me and Kim got to him we had no choice but to take his helmet off, exposing him to the other three. Lucky for us they were on our side."

He gave then a kind look as he referred to that time in their lives, Adam cleared his throat and said honestly. "So what are we going to do now? I mean we have to stop Thrax."

Tommy nodded at the change of subject and told him. "We are working on that, he's teamed up with Mesogog. So now we have to find a way to take them both down. But what's more frustrating is Mesogog is a former friend of mine; Anton Mercer, we worked together years ago before he up and disappeared. Yesterday I found out that Mercer and Mesogog are one and the same. What really sucks is I helped create Mesogog's goons..."

Jason stood up and clapped Tommy on the shoulder telling him. "Don't worry about it bro. We will help you. For now we will head back to your place and wait for you guys to get there."

Tommy nodded just as the bell rang. "Sounds good, thanks for stopping by."

The group left as students began filling the room, Tommy went back to his desk to begin the lesson.

* * *

After school every one met up at Tommy's basement/command center to brief on what the next faze of the plan was before the students arrived.

Billy and Hayley were at the computer along with Adam going over the files on Mesogog. Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Aisha were getting caught up on details about what all they have missed over the years. Tommy came down the stairs with Trent in toe, seeing as the young man did not want confrontation with Conner and opted to just go straight to Tommy instead of asking Conner for a ride home.

The stone wall lifted up and the three teens came in, from the look on Conner's face he was anything but happy. With out saying a word he stormed over to Tommy and said in a firm voice.

"So anything new pop up?"

Tommy looked into the brown eyes of his Red Ranger and told him firmly. "You will be informed of anything new once every one is present. For now why don't you take a seat and wait patently for Billy and Hayley to finish up their analysis."

Jason stopped to look at the tall teen and noticed the challenging look Conner was giving his mentor, he started to turn towards Tommy when the man raised his hand to stop him. Then just continued the stare down with Conner for a few more moments before the angry teen stormed over to the rock below the fossil and sat down with a huff. Walking over Jason asked.

"What was that about?"

Tommy looked at him with a worried look and told him. "He's angry at me for not having him come over last night for that team meeting. And he is angry at Trent as well and knows I will put an end to any argument he tries to start with him."

"I thought he was gonna take you out there for a second."

"Nah he knows better then that, he knows I could whoop his butt in a matter of seconds if I had too."

Sudden beeping alerted the two men to the screen. Tommy rushed over first and asked. "What's up guys?"

Billy looked up at Tommy from where he sat and told him. "Thrax appeared just outside city limits with those creatures and more cogs. And it looks like there is a Dino man with them?"

Tommy felt his face drain of color, standing along side Thrax was none other then Mesogog him self. He turned to Trent who stood near by and saw the worried expression on his face and took in a sharp inhale before saying in his firm leader voice.

"OK, Trent. You, Billy and Hayley stay here and work on the formula to separate Mercer from Mesogog, the rest of us will go deal with them."

Tommy caught Billy's blue eyes in his own and said. "We can handle this, just hurry."

Tommy knew Billy never liked being left out of a fight, but this time he was going to have to. He knew from past experiences that Billy could be stubborn and would argue with him he even argued with Zordon once.

Tommy turned and said to the others. "OK, Kim, Kira Jason and Zack you take on the cogs and Tyrandrones. Conner, Aisha, Adam and Ethan you come with me to face Mesogog and Thrax. If things get to tough before Trent and Billy get done and join us then we retreat."

Every one gathered around and nodded at the plan, Tommy could tell Conner did not agree but remained silent. Tommy took up position in front of every one and shouted out.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGON ZORD"

"PTERADACTYL"

"MASTADON"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER"

"TYRANNOSAURAS"

"BRACHIO"

The Dino Rangers transformed and they all went into battle splitting up into two teams.

Hayley brought the fight up on the monitors to keep watch of the Rangers, Billy ran a search on the chemicals and found the best to use. He turned to Trent. "Does your father keep any chemicals in the house?"

Trent nodded and said softly. "Yea, they are locked up tho..."

Hayley looked at the two and said. "You two go get that, I will stay here and keep you posted on the fight."

Billy nodded and stood up telling Trent. "Let's morph."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"TRICERATOPS"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER"

The two drove Trent's ATV to the mansion, once there the two slipped inside and went to the secret lab Anton kept on the property. Trent knew his father was going to be angry with him for all of this but he only had his father's best interest at heart. Trent went to the safe in the back of the room and found that his father had beefed up the security on it. Trent used his Drago Dagger to throw arrows at the safe, the blast was enough to blast open the door exposing the chemicals that was inside. Trent walked over and pulled out all the bottles and turned to Billy.

"This is all he has, I saw him using this a while back to get rid of Mesogog. But he changed before he could test it."

Billy walked over to him as he laid the chemicals out on the table. "Mesogog must have known that your father was close to something."

The two Rangers worked together silently both wishing they could find the antidote quickly. After nearly half an hour they felt they had the antidote. Trent contacted Hayley.

"Hayley, how is every one doing?" A few moments went by before he got a reply.

" _Holding strong for now, Tommy's group is waning a little. They could use some help."_

Trent looked over at Billy and asked. "Do you think this will work?"

Billy sighed and told him. "There's only one way to find out. Come on lets go!"

Billy loaded up a glass sprayer and followed Trent back out to the ATV. They raced to the edge of town, Billy saw Tommy far from the fight battling Mesogog alone. Billy got off and told Trent. "Stay here, when Tommy and I can lure him closer spray him with the antidote."

Nodding he said. "Got it."

Billy raced to Tommy's side and began helping in the fight against Mesogog. Trent waited for Billy's signal to get close enough to Mesogog to spray him.

Tommy looked over and saw Billy run up beside him. "Great to see ya man. I could sure use the help."

Mesogog sliced at the two Rangers with his long, red claws and said menacingly. "You are mine Rangers!"

Billy and Tommy lured him closer to Trent and further from the protection of the generals. Elsa saw this and fired at Tommy shouting. "Don't even try it!"

The blast threw Tommy back and he did a flip in mid air and landed just feet from Trent. "Dr. O!"

Tommy looked back and told him. "I'm fine, come on, lets finish this."

He looked over at Billy who gave a nod and then raced forward hesitating for a minute, he felt his hands shake as he pulled the trigger and sprayed Mesogog with the antidote. Mesogog hissed loudly and covered his face, he wasn't expecting an attack like this. For a moment time seemed to stand still as Billy and Tommy stood before the large Dinosaur man, along side Trent.

Mesogog looked directly at Trent and shouted. "Traitor! How could you!"

Trent started to go forward when strong hands held him back. Mesogog fell to his knees and screamed in pain as he started to convulse wildly. His body began to thrash around and it looked as though he was going to be sick. The other Rangers ran to the remaining three and stood beside them as Thrax shouted.

"What's happening?" Elsa frowned and told him. "Trent betrayed him! He found the serum that would force Mesogog and Mercer to separate!"

Frowning Thrax asked her. "Who is Mercer?"

Elsa gave him a side ways glance and said firmly. "It's Trent, the White Ranger's father."

The battle seemed to have stopped as they watched the human in him come forth and collapse on the ground unconscious. Trent struggled with Tommy and Billy as Mesogog slumped to the ground as well. Elsa ran forward and knelt down beside Mesogog.

"My Lord? Mesogog?" Looking up at Trent she put a hand up behind her calling an Invisiportal. "You will pay for this Trent! You will pay dearly!"

Tommy let Trent go and raced forward suddenly, seeing the portal opening he knew Mercer would be sucked into it. He took hold of the unconscious man and pulled him away just as the enemy disappeared threw the portal.

Every one was silent as Tommy looked down at the man at his feet. Trent went to Anton's side and said softly.

"Dad? Dad talk to me! Dad!"

Billy came forward along with Kimberly and they checked him over after they de-morphed. The entire group followed suit and stood around them waiting patently.

Billy put a hand on Trent's shoulder and told him. "Your dad is still alive, he's just unconscious. Come on guys, we need to get him back to Tommy's. There's no telling when they will be back."

Between Tommy and Jason they loaded the unconscious man onto the ATV, Trent drove carefully back to the lab. He prayed to who ever was listening that his father was strong enough to fight this and survive.

Hayley had watched every thing and had a cot ready the second the team came back. Once Anton was placed on the cot a blanket was put over his still form. Trent stood over him and looked on sadly. "If it wasn't for me..."

Jason put a hand on Trent's shoulder and told him. "Don't blame your self Trent, this happened way before he adopted you. It's not your fault."

Trent felt tears burning in his eyes, he knew he had to stay strong. Anton Mercer was his only family aside from Tommy and Kimberly.

After a thorough examination Billy told every one. "He should be fine, he's stable right now. Let him rest and hopefully he will come around by day break. The next 24 hours are the most crucial if he is to survive."

After a while every one left, Trent remained by his father's side the entire night, watching and waiting for any sign that his father would come too...

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, please review. I will be updating early next week seeing as next Thursday and Friday are Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sooooo sorry about the delay! I meant to have a double update this past week. Like they say crap happens. I was sick, on top of every thing in RL going on. I couldn't get chapter 8 completed in time to post chapters 6 and 7 at the same time. I am better now and here is chapter 6, 7 will be up later this week.

* * *

A very disorientated Mesogog staggered onto his throne with the aid of Elsa and Thrax. The remaining Generals stood by and watched as the scene unfolded before them. Elsa eased Mesogog to sitting down and asked him gently.

"Are you OK my Lord?"

Shaking his head trying to clear it he told her. "I think so…. What happened?"

Elsa was hesitant to tell him but she proceeded. "Oliver and Trent sprayed you with some kind of chemical that separated you from Mercer."

He tried to focus on her but his vision was blurry and his head was swimming at a rapid speed. "Trent…. He must have confided in Oliver and those no good pests they call friends….. They must be stopped. Elsa, proceed with phase two of our plan…. Bring me one of Oliver's friends…. A Red Ranger will do best as they are usually the strongest."

Elsa frowned, thinking he must still be suffering side effects of the separation serum. "But, wouldn't you want one of the weaker ones?"

Mesogog shook his head no and replied. "No, because they are all strong…."

Elsa looked over towards Thrax and told him. "Well, you heard him. Lets go."

Thrax frowned and told her hotly. "I do not take orders from you!"

Suddenly a sharp pain rocketed thru Thrax's head, gripping it he moaned loudly as he heard Mesogog's voice in his ear.

"You will do what she says! And if not, you will not like the consequences!"

The pain stopped and Thrax looked up at Mesogog from where he was on the floor. "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

With that being said he followed Elsa out to the invisiportal and proceeded to track down the two Red Rangers. Following her into the woods Thrax asked her. "Which Red one are we getting? There are two of them."

With out missing a beat Elsa replied back. "Which ever one we can catch first. But I would like to get that brat Conner."

"Who's the other one?"

Elsa frowned and continued on into the forest hoping she was going the right way. "I'm not sure... I have yet to see him un-morphed. If I remember right from Tommy's data banks it should be Jason, he was the first Red Ranger. I do not foresee him being any other color."

Thrax shook his head in disbelief and told her chuckling slightly. "Well you got your Rangers crossed because Jason is the Green Ranger this time, it's the first Black Ranger who is the Red Ranger now. And from what my parents told me, he was a fierce opponent and not one to be taken lightly."

She raised her sword and stopped Thrax, she listened up ahead as she heard voices. Recognizing Tommy's right away she said quietly. "OK, we will take them by surprise. Look, all of them are here so we can separate them. Get Zack and Conner alone and be ready for my signal to capture them."

Thrax looked at her in bewilderment and asked. "I thought we wanted one of them?"

Elsa gave him an evil smile as she snapped her fingers and at least 100 Tyrannodrones and a couple dozen Cogs came up behind them silently. "We do... But, as I said, catch who you can. At any rate if we catch two, that number's better then one... Mesogog will be pleased."

They waited silently for just the right moment to strike...

* * *

Trent continued to sit by his father's side while the other Rangers went outside to train, he knew his mind would not be focused enough to join in. Tommy understood and let him skip, though there would be no telling how long his father would be out.

Tommy stood before his friends and students as he gave the teens instructions on their Ranger training. Jason, and Zack were paired up sparring while Kim and Aisha paired off with Billy and Adam.

The Rangers were oblivious to what was waiting for them in the forest just behind them.

Once the teens were done Tommy had Conner pair off with Zack while he paired off with Jason to do sparring of their own. Each Ranger paired up with their color or opposite color.

Conner and Zack were so into sparring they did not realize they had strayed away from the group until Zack heard rustling in the bushes behind them. Stopping short he turned around and said to Conner.

"Hey man did you hear that?"

Frowning Conner came up beside him. "Hear what?"

They were silent for a moment before a shout came out from across the yard. "ZACK! CONNER! LOOK OUT!"

They spun around just in time to see a fire ball come right at them. Separating they both dove in different directions before nearly getting hit. Elsa stood beside Thrax who had thrown it and said to them evilly.

"My Master wishes to have one of you, surrender now and maybe I will spare your life!"

Zack sat up on the dew covered grass and said to her. "Not a chance!"

She smiled evilly and told him. "So be it!" Pulling out her sword she aimed it at the former Black Ranger and fired a shot out of it. He rolled out of the way just as it hit the ground beside him. Conner was on his feet and charged Elsa. Thrax fired at Zack again and shouted. "Stand still Ranger!"

The rest of the Rangers were morphed and were engaging the Tyrannodrones in battle. Some of the Cogs were battling the two Red Rangers. For a long time they fought off the intruders, but Zack was wearing out.

He pulled back to catch his breath, leaning against a tree he breathed heavily as he watched Conner. "Man, these things just don't know when to quit! Jason wasn't kidding when he said they were harder to beat then the Putties."

Holding a hand to his chest he reached for his morpher, just as he took hold of it a firm hand gripped his wrist hard. He tried to turn around but the person said in his ear with a gruff voice. "I don't think so Red Ranger!"

With that they disappeared thru an Invisiportal. Tommy and Jason shouted Zack's name as they watched helplessly as their friend was captured.

Conner turned around and had seen what had happened, he then heard Elsa threaten to defeat him next time when he made a fast decision and jumped into the portal with her. He knew Zack was in way over his head with their enemy so he knew he had to save him, him self...

"Conner! Zack! Dammit!" Tommy tried to run towards his student and friend before they both disappeared. He looked back at the rest of his team mates and said.

"Oh great, every one to the lab, now, team meeting."

They raced back inside and down to the Lab, going to a different part of the Command Center, away from Anton who was still unconscious. Trent joined them keeping his father with in eye site.

"What's up Dr. O?"

Tommy briefed Trent on what happened then told the others. "OK, we need to think of a plan to get them back. Ethan, go call Hayley. As for the rest of you lets start looking for a way on to Mesogog's island fortress. We are going to end this once, and for all..."


	7. Chapter 7

Zack looked around the room he had been taken too the second they got to the Fortress. It was a lab of sorts with all sorts of things floating around in jars with colorful liquid in them. He tried to move but he was strapped down to a metal chair. He also tried to reach into his back pocket for his Morpher, but to his dismay he realized he left it back at the Command Center. Trying to move he could hear a hiss behind him, trying to focus in on what he was hearing he saw Mesogog in all his Dino glory standing near the door. He gulped when he noticed Elsa standing beside him along with Thrax and the army of Tyrannodrones behind them all.

He shook off his fear and told them with a nervous chuckle. "Aww come on guys, ya didn't have ta all come in here to see little ol me."

Mesogog walked closer and told the Ranger. "Your not the Red Ranger I had in mind... But you will do for now. Why not join our regime and I will spare you, your life."

Zack smiled up at him and told him slyly. "Nah I don't think so. I play for the good guys."

"Your a lot like Oliver aren't you? That wit... It's a lot like him."

Looking pleased that his former leader acted this way too he said. "Where do ya think he learned it from? Besides I was a Ranger long before he came into the picture, so he had some catching up to do."

Mesogog got up into Zack's face and told him. "Either you join me... or, I will make the other Red Ranger pay..."

Zack thought for a moment, then it dawned on him. "Conner? But you only grabbed me."

Elsa walked up behind Mesogog and told Zack. "He jumped into the portal behind me, makes no difference, one way or another you two will be destroyed."

Zack looked at them worriedly but tried to remain strong. "So what are you gonna do with me? Tommy told me y'all wanted the Dino Gems, but news flash, I don't have one."

Elsa looked into Zack's dark brown eyes and told Mesogog. "He has a point... but, he does have power."

Mesogog looked between his captive Ranger and Elsa and told her in a menacing voice. "Hmmm... I know he has power Elsa. Maybe he will be useful to me after all? With power such as the original power source I wonder if it is the same as the Dino Gems?"

Zack swallowed hard at the idea of them trying to use his power coin for evil. "So what you plan to do with it? It doesn't have the same power."

Mesogog looked once more down at the strong young man and said. "And how do you know this?"

Lifting his head up he tried to appear stronger then he felt. "Because, Zordon was destroyed. He created the original morphing grid. Since then, there have been different kinds, but noting has ever been like the first one."

Mesogog got right up in Zack's face and told him hotly. "Then how do you explain the fact that you can morph?"

He tried to remember what Billy had told him, despite the techno babble. "Billy tapped into the new strain of the morphing grid to power up the Power Coins."

He clamped his mouth shut, he knew he had said too much as it was. Elsa looked back at the door and told Mesogog.

"I will be back."

Walking out of the room she went down the dimly lit hall way to the room she was holding Conner chained to a pole in the center of the room. The current Red Dino Ranger looked at her with hate in his eyes as he struggled against the chains that held him tightly. He was no longer morphed so he wished beyond anything he had Ethan's power of super strength.

"What have you done with Zack?"

He demanded the second she came into sight. Elsa just smirked at him and told him calmly. "It's none of your concern right now Red Ranger. Besides I know that the Power Coins and Dino Gems are linked and can be used to turn the world back for my master. The only problem is... how to get the remaining Dino Gems and Power Coins to finish the job."

Conner didn't budge and told her sternly. "You will never get them! Now, take me to Zack."

Elsa looked at the bound Ranger and sneered at him. "You are a cocky one aren't you Red Ranger? Just so you know, Mesogog is calling the shots! Not some teenage punk!"

She turned on her heal and left the room leaving Conner to wonder what was going to happen next...

000

Billy had remained silent during the meeting, Jason noticed and motioned for him to follow, then he told his old friend softly. "Billy, this is your mission. Not Tommy's, come on man speak up. Your the leader of this group remember?"

Billy never could stand up to Tommy, it was hard back in their early years as Rangers and he didn't even think about it when Tommy took charge outside. Billy didn't reply to his friend but silently walked back towards the group saying confidently to Tommy.

"Our best bet is to infiltrate the fortress and destroy it from the inside out."

Tommy turned to the Blue Ranger and said. "Are you kidding me? It's too dangerous, we can't risk it."

"It is our only option."

Trent walked up between the two adults and told them firmly. "Guys, look. Mesogog want's the gems, what if while one of us stalls Mesogog, the rest rescues Conner and Zack. And find a way to blow up the island in the process."

Ethan and Kira were listening silently, but Ethan heard that last comment and said. "But how do we get out of there before the entire place blows?"

Trent turned to his blue clad friend and told him firmly. "I know that place well, I can open a portal. There is also a back door to the portal network that even Mesogog doesn't know about. That's how I had been able to slip in and out with out him finding me."

They could all hear a groan and turned to see Anton start to sit up on the cot.

Anton Mercer's head was spinning as he sat up, looking around he did not recignize anything or any one. But he did hear voices talking. Trying to speak was hard when your head was hurting, and it only came out in groans.

Trent raced to his father's side and shouted. "Dad?"

Tommy and Billy stood beside the concerned White Ranger as Anton looked up at them all.

"T-Tommy? W-what happened? How did I get here? Who are these people?"

Tommy put a comforting, but firm hand on Anton's shoulder stopping him from getting up. "Be still Anton, you just went thru something unimaginable. It will be alright. As for these guys, they are my friends that I had told you about. This is Billy, Jason, Adam, and Aisha, you already know Kim."

Looking up at the concerned faces of the Mighty Morphin Rangers he looked around before catching Trent's worried eyes, Anton asked. "Are you alright? Where are we?"

Trent smiled at his father and told him softly. "We are in Dr. Oliver's command center. We brought you here after you separated from Mesogog."

Anton looked down at his body and then back up to the Rangers. "You're telling me I'm normal again?"

Billy ran a scanner over the older man and then said matter of factually. "It would appear that the transformation was a success. And has left no ill effects on your molecular structure or your life force."

Hayley raced down the stairs and noticed Anton standing on shaky legs. "I would take it, he's alright?"

"Affirmative, like I was saying the chemicals used to create the antidote seemed to be effective."

Jason shook his head from the confusion he was feeling. It had been many years since he had last heard Billy's techno-babble.

"Billy Cranston, not all of us speak your language."

Billy chuckled and looked at the confused expressions on the others, well all but Tommy who was standing there shaking his head.

"Guys, he said that Anton was going to be fine, no injuries. And don't look at me like that, remember what I had to go thru to be a Doctor of Paleontology. I heard a lot of Scientific talk and learned to understand it rather quickly."

Hayley laughed and told them. "Yea, and it took him quite a while. So now what is the plan? I got a call from Ethan saying that Zack and Conner were captured."

Billy took the lead this time. "The plan was brought up to use a back door portal to Mesogog's island fortress and destroy it once and for all from the inside."

Anton still felt dizzy when Billy started explaining the plan, sitting back down he said quickly. "No... Don't. He could hurt you."

Tommy put a hand on Anton's shoulder and told him firmly. "But if we don't do this, then Zack and Conner could be hurt or worse. You know Mesogog's plan better then any one, he wants a power source he already has Conner, and hopefully not the gem. Knowing Conner he has probably hidden it."

"Fine then let me help, I can get you in undetected."

Trent looked between his father and teacher. "And so can I dad, you need your rest. Let us handle it. We have a plan, and if I've learned anything about being a Ranger, is there's strength in numbers."

Tommy nodded with pride at his student's words. He told them all. "Alright then, lets get this plan started. Anton if you truly want to help, here's what I want you to do..."

They worked out a plan for the rest of the evening, every one hoped that Conner and Zack could hold on just for one more day and then this would all be over.

Tanya had been sitting quietly by the computers listening to the others plan when she noticed something near Billy's feet just beyond the cot they were all still next to. Getting up she walked over and picked up the object she knew was a morpher.

"Billy? Who's is this?"

Every one went silent as Adam approached his wife and took it out of her hand gently. Rolling it around in his hand he looked up at the others with a grim expression. Catching Billy's eye he said.

"Zack's defenseless... This is his morpher."

All Billy could say was. "Oh no..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I never would have imagined this story becoming so popular. I guess this story is kind of telling it's self after 20 long years of banging around inside my head. There's not very many chapters left.


	8. Chapter 8

Mesogog hovered over Zack as he continued to threaten him for the Power Coin. Zack dodged the verbal attacks with witty comments of his own. Just as Mesogog reached up for the Life Force Extractor lever. Zack told him.

"You do anything to me, and I know about half a dozen or more Rangers that will kick your butt to kingdom come! Besides that thing won't work to get the Power Coin anyway."

Mesogog looked down at the confident young man and told him in a sinister tone of voice. "Oh really? Don't be so sure. This machine will drain your life force leaving you vulnerable to me acquiring the Power Coin. If I were you, I would cooperate."

In the room Conner was being held in he managed to loosen the bonds around his wrist with the help of his Dino Power. Once free he took out the Tyrannodrones that were supposed to be guarding him. With out setting off alarms Conner moved swiftly to the room Zack had been taken too. He knew his teacher would come for them, but he really didn't want Zack to fight Mesogog alone. He had noticed Zack had not morphed with the rest of them. Meaning he did not have his morpher with him. The doors slid open with a loud hiss. Mesogog spun around, seeing the Red Ranger he said to the Tyrannodrones.

"Stop him!"

The Tyrannodrones sprang into action and began to fight Conner. The Red Ranger fought bravely but when he spotted Mesogog turning on the Life Force Extractor he made the critical mistake of pausing thus giving the Tyrannodrones the momentum to capture him again.

Zack watched Conner fight, he wanted so badly to get in on the action, so while Mesogog was distracted he managed to wiggle his arms free and un-clipped his legs from the straps. When the machine whirred to life he made his move and rolled off the table and onto the floor.

Mesogog shouted. "Find him! Do not let him escape!"

Using stealth Zack managed to avoid the Tyrannodrones and knock Mesogog down with a swift kick. "Ha Ha now who's got the upper hand! Conner come on lets get outta here!"

They ran to the panel just as Thrax entered the room with Elsa and a load of Cogs and Tyrannodrones. With out being told the foot minions attacked the two rangers and subdued them. Mesogog by this point was back on his feet.

Conner was being held tightly by the Cogs as Mesogog approached him. He glanced over at Zack who was being held tightly by Tyrannodrones before speaking.

"So Red Ranger... you thought you could trick me? Well now you will be punished..."

Conner watched in horror as Mesogog turned and used his brain waves to mentally attacked Zack. Conner struggled harder as the shorter man cried out in agony.

"Let him go! Leave him alone! Damn it you freak!"

Conner watched helplessly as Zack was lowered to the floor unconscious. Mesogog turned back to Conner and told him. "You should know me better then that by now Ranger."

Turning to the Tyrannodrones he ordered. "Put him back on the Life Force Extractor. And see to it that the Red Ranger does not escape again."

A group of Tyrannodrones brought in a heavy metal cage and shoved Conner inside before shutting the door they used the chains along the back side of the cage to restrain the Red Ranger. He only hoped that his teacher and the others would get there soon...

0000

Tommy cursed inwardly looking at the morpher in Adam's hand. "What was Zack thinking?"

Billy jumped in quickly. "Tommy, we all were out side practicing, you know full well he never used to carry his morpher on him when we would be sparing and such. Nothing has changed. But why it was on the floor is an excellent question."

"Maybe it slipped out of his bag when he went out, but either way guys we have to get him his morpher if he is going to have any chance at all." Tanya chimed in. She had come with Adam on this mission as he really didn't want to leave her side right now. She knew how stubborn he was and would be calling her at all times if she had not come along.

Billy looked around at his friends and team mates and said. "OK, our best option is the element of surprise. Ethan, Kira call your parents and let them know your staying at a friends house to study or something tonight. Tanya, Hayley and Anton you guys work on finding us an invisiportal that will get us onto the fortress with out setting off any alarms. And as for the rest of us, I say we do individual rescues first, there's no telling if Mesogog has those two separated or together. The Dino Thunder team rescues Conner while the rest of us get Zack. Then we meet back up in the main lab."

Adam looked at Billy questioningly. "What about blowing the place sky high? How can we do that with out getting trapped there our selves?"

Billy locked eyes with Tommy and said firmly to Adam. "The Dino Thunder Rangers will leave the fortress and the rest of us will stay and take it out. We can't risk all 11 of us getting trapped there."

Tommy frowned deeply at Billy, the team genius was leading them into a suicide mission.

"No way. You all could be trapped there."

Billy stepped closer to Tommy and told him confidently. "Fine, then I will stay behind. I am the one who found out about Trax to begin with. This is my mission Tommy, I have to do this."

The silence between the two leaders was tense but no one said a word as Tommy let out a sharp, frustrating breath and told Billy.

"Then 'I' will stay with you. Mesogog is my mission too, I recruited a team of Rangers just like you did. And your NOT talking me out of this."

The other Rangers stood around the two as the argument had gotten intense. Tommy was trying to stare Billy down but he could quickly see that Billy had grown much more confident as the years had gone on. At one time Billy would have backed down, but now it wasn't going to happen.

Billy stood his ground and told Tommy. "That's fine, but we do this together. We get Zack and Conner out of there first."

Jason had stood by and listened to the conversation silently. But he couldn't do it any longer.

"Billy, Tommy, you two might as well count me in too. You can yell at me later, but I am not going to step aside and watch you two run this mission like this."

Ethan and Kira raced back into the room to find the air slightly tense and a staring match between the three oldest or longest running Rangers. Ethan looked over at Adam, Aisha and Kimberly who stood by listening in.

Tommy looked over at his two students then back at Jason. "No, Billy and me will detonate the place. YOU lead the teams OUT of the fortress. And do not let any one come back for us."

Ethan frowned and got a good idea of what this was about. Stepping up beside the Blue Ranger he told his teacher firmly.

"Then I stay too, I can help crack codes that can blow the place quicker and more effectively. Dr. O don't look at me like that. You know you need me, Billy and I can run the computers while you and Jason keep the goons at bay."

Billy, Jason and Tommy looked over at the Blue Tricera Ranger in shock. They knew he could be an asset but they didn't want him to be in direct danger either.

Ethan gave them a knowing look and told them. "Look, we are all in danger here, we can either keep arguing about this and have Zack and Conner wait longer. Or we can agree to a plan and get them outta there a lot faster."

Aisha and Kimberly gave each other knowing looks and stepped forward. "Guys, look, we need to work as a team. Tommy, isn't that what you have been teaching these guys? That we have a strength in our numbers."

Kim smiled at her best friend and told Tommy. "Aisha's right, and you know it. Currently there are 9 of us. Five can keep the goons at bay and the rest can invade the fortress. Once things are settled we can join together."

Tanya thought of something and put her two cents in. "Guys? What if you draw them out? I know it's an old battle strategy but, I heard that Divitox did it to the Turbo Rangers after we left. She blew the place up while they were not in side. Or something like that. I was talking to Ashley on the way here and there was a lot of static."

Adam frowned and told her. "I see what your getting at. Tom, she has a point. Carlos told me that they were inside the Power Chamber when it started to blow. But like Alpha-5 did to us, Alpha-6 did to them, teleported them out before imminent destruction could occur."

Tommy looked at him perplexed but kept his comments to him self, he knew Adam was nearly as intelligent as Billy but he had never heard the man use large words. He sighed, speaking to them all.

"Ethan's right guys, alright look, we need to come up with two teams that can get into Mesogog's lab and shut the place down, while the others draw them all out. Thrax doesn't seem to be that much of a threat, like parent like child I guess. The team that goes into the fortress gets Conner and Zack, just remember that who ever goes with us has to have Zack's morpher so that he can morph once we get to them."

Ethan smiled, he was glad every one was on board with this plan.

Anton stood near by, with his head clearing even more he told Tommy.

"He will sense you Tommy, it's best if you send me to distract him."

A chorus of "NO's" and "Not gonna happen" rang in the air. Anton sighed in defeat and looked over at his son. He knew the White Ranger was still in the fortress and it was dangerous for the two to be in the same place at the same time.

"What about Zeltrax's White Ranger he cloned? He's still there. For what ever reason he has not showed him self."

Hayley looked around at the group and answered. "He is probably too weak to fight at this point. Tom you know that two Rangers of the same color can not coexist at the same time. Especially on the same power source. It's what you taught me back when you first told me about the Ranger energy."

Adam, Billy, Kimberly and Aisha all nodded in remembrance of the events that transpired when Tommy him self had been cloned when he had been the White Ranger.

Tommy remembered that too and told Trent directly. "Your coming with us then."

Anton's eyes went wide with outrage as he told Tommy in a heated voice. "Tommy! No! That could..."

"Be the window of opportunity we need Anton. Trent destroys his clone and he is at full power again to help defeat Mesogog. Other wise he is a sitting duck and a liability to every one. Sorry Anton but it's the only way."

Kira stepped up beside all the Rangers and asked. "OK, so who is going with who?"

Billy looked around at every one and told them. "I suggest 5 goes to the fortress, so Ethan, Jason, Trent and Tommy goes with me. The rest of you be the front line and make a way for us to get in. Hayley, Tanya and Anton can monitor us and keep us posted on what's coming at us. Along with attempting to get the portal open and keeping it open. We should draw out Mesogog and all his cronies and make sure that the entire fortress is cleared before we blow it. That way when we begin the destruction process then we can get out of there with out worry."

One look from Jason told Billy all he needed to know about that 'sounds too easy plan'. "Yes Jason I am aware that it's easier said then done. But it's a plan none the less, so unless you have your own hypothesis to add to this I would suggest you remain silent. Besides there is no limit to your powers like it's former counter part had at one time. The Dragon Dagger is still useful and can annihilate our adversaries."

"OK, point taken Bill. So lets get to work guys."

Tommy looked at his watch and noticed it was late evening. "We attack at dawn. So I am gonna go make us some coffee... I think we are gonna need it."

Ethan, Kira and Trent looked at each other then to Tommy who chuckled. "OK I'm gonna make a soda run after I put on the coffee for the adults."

Every one chuckled at the Black Ranger as he walked away and muttered. "Kids..." Under his breath while he climbed the stairs.

By the time Tommy returned about half hour later Hayley had news for him.

Walking into the Command Center Hayley turned in her seat to him he noted she seemed nervous for some reason it wasn't until she started talking he discovered why. "Tommy, there is a back door to the portals about 15 miles out side of town. Now we have devised a strategy that will enable us to get onto the fortress with out being detected."

Tommy frowned at her choice of words. "Us? Your not planning on going too are you?"

Hayley gave Billy a nervous look before he nodded to her to answer him.

"Y-yes I was planning on helping Billy and Ethan with the computers."

He noted the nervousness in her voice and he instantly knew she had planned this all along. "No, I can't risk you coming along."

Billy let out a sigh, he knew Tommy would react badly to this idea. "Tommy, come on man. It's not the first time a non-ranger has gone up against evil. Remember how long it took me to get the Green Power Coin re-energized? I fought along side the Alien Rangers for almost 18 months before I became the Green Ranger of Aquitar."

"That's different Billy and you know it."

"Not really, I fought Cogs back in the day by my self and won. Heck there were putty attacks that Jason didn't even know about that I won back in our early years of being Rangers."

"You had powers back in those days tho."

"True. But with out them I could not fight to save my life. I learned from experience, I mean come on Hayley won't be alone. Ethan and I will be there, right beside her. I know this is different from OUR Ranger days when we could just simply teleport away in times of crisis. But we have the portal network, Anton told us where we need to go and said that if all else fails we can use the main network to portal Hayley out of there if necessary."

Tommy listened to the Blue Ranger, not once in the many years he has known Billy has he ever steered them wrong. Fighting against the urge to argue he told him.

"Alright, if Billy says you will be safe then I will allow it." Looking up from Hayley he looked directly into Billy's light eyes and said firmly.

"But, if things get hairy you get her out of there."

Tanya had remained silent while she sat behind Billy who was standing, only now did she speak up.

"Tommy, what if it was me that wanted to go? Would you try and stop me?"

Not looking at the former Yellow Ranger Tommy said firmly still looking at Billy. "Yes, I would have tried to stop you. Any non-ranger has to stay here in the Command Center especially in YOUR condition."

Pausing he looked into her brown eyes. "Even a former Ranger."

Tanya nodded and looked over at Adam who gave her a sympathetic smile. He had argued with her on the way to Reefside that she was not to fight in the battle due to their baby being due in a couple months. Ethan and Kira tried to lighten the mood by saying.

"So did ya get it Dr. O?"

Tommy was pulled from his thoughts by two of his students and looked over, he had forgotten he was still hoding a 24 pack of pop in his hand. Handing it to Ethan he said to Hayley. "Any luck finding a back door?"

Hayley looked up at him and said hesitantly. "Not quite, it seems our mutant friend is trying to hid his portals."

Billy turned to Anton. "You don't have a psychic link to Mesogog do you?"

Anton shook his head as he took a drink of coffee. "No, I used to but now I don't hear him anymore."

Tommy nodded and watched the computer as it was scanning outside of town for any portals they could use to get in. It was after midnight and Tommy was wearing down, looking around at his team he knew that they would be of no use if they were over tired in the morning.

"Rangers. Why don't you all go get some sleep, there really is no use for you all to stay up and then be exhausted come morning when we invade the fortress."

The three teenagers groaned and got up from their spots leaning up against the wall, Trent lead the way up the stairs with Kira and Ethan following close behind. Billy, Jason, Adam, Aisha, Anton and Kimberly followed them as well.

Tommy looked over at the two women still at the computers. "Tanya, why don't you and Hayley go rest too. We are gonna need you two to be at full strength and on full alert tomorrow."

Tanya felt a wave of déja vu. "Tommy you need your rest too..."

He waved her off gently and said. "I will be fine, I will probably fall asleep on the cot. I will wake you if the monitors find something."

He watched the two head up the stairs, he shook his head at them and sat down in the chair after getting a cup of coffee for him self. He knew he was in for a long night.

About an hour into watching the monitors he felt sleep trying to nab him, getting up and stretching his legs he went upstairs to check on the team.

He found Trent, Anton, Billy and Adam sleeping under a thin sheet on the pull out sofa while Jason slept once again in the recliner. Tommy got the neatly folded blanket off the back of the couch and put it over the four sleeping figures on the bed. Taking the afghan off the second recliner he put it over Jason. He found Tanya, Kira and Kimberly in the master bedroom fast asleep. Hayley was in the guest bedroom. After making his silent rounds he got another coffee filter and filled it, heading back down stairs he used the small sink and refilled the coffee maker with fresh coffee.

After a few minutes he got up and refilled his cup, he really hoped they could find a back door to the portal network. Granted Anton and Trent knew the place inside and out, they may not know about a back door some where hidden. Anton only knew of the one 15 miles outside of town. But Tommy was hoping for something closer. Maybe at the mansion, but he couldn't be for sure about that either.

Around 4 O'clock in the morning Tommy was startled awake by a loud beeping, he had dozed off at 3 sitting at the computer. Sitting up he typed in a few keys and smiled wide, there was another one closer. Getting up he headed up stairs and made his way over to the couch. He was grateful that Billy was on the end of the thin mattress.

Gently shaking his shoulder he said softly. "Billy, hey buddy, the alarm sounded."

Billy moved around on the bed and sat up tiredly. Rubbing his eyes he reached for his glasses, after putting them on he said in a hushed voice. "The alarm sounded? How far out is the portal?"

In an equally hushed voice he said. "About 2 miles from here, it's in the woods."

Billy nodded and stood up. "Ya want me to wake the others?"

Tommy looked at the other three and said. "No, let every one get some more rest, believe me, they are gonna need it. The portal will still be there, it's a strong signal."

Tommy turned to head back down stairs when he noticed Billy following him. "Why don't you go back to sleep too."

Billy looked at him thoughtfully and said. "I'm OK, my body does not require very much rest in order to function at it's fullest."

As the two descended the stairs Tommy asked. "Is that how you functioned back when you helped us out in the Power Chamber?"

"Pretty much."

The two men sat at the computers monitoring the portal location for any signs of activity. While they were sitting there Billy asked.

"So you brought back three old Ranger powers huh?"

Tommy looked at him confused for a moment before Billy went on. "Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, and Pterodactyl. How did you manage that one?"

Tommy looked the screen saver on the unused monitor and told Billy. "When I first discovered the Dino Gems I had no clue the power they possessed. Then one day Hayley, who was just a class mate at the time, found a picture of the Green Ranger. But I was morphed, how she figured it out so quickly was beyond me. Anyway she told me she knew I had been a Power Ranger. She lived in Angel Grove for a few years and had seen footage of the Rangers. Mainly the six of us, she had heard our voices and did the math when she met me in College."

"Didn't Bulk and Skull try that once? Try and match our voices to the Rangers?"

Tommy nodded and said. "Yep, I guess it literally took a genius to figure it out. Teachers, Ernie and even our parents never figured it out. But Hayley had known all those years, she figured there was a reason behind the secrecy so she remained silent about our identities. Or at least mine. She had no clue who the other 5 Rangers were. She never met you guys until now."

Taking a drink from his now cold coffee cup he continued. "Well anyway, she said she could feel energy coming off the Gems. I told her how she could tell, she said she just knew. We worked on the energy for years. After I started working for Anton I told her the energy matched Ranger energy. So we worked on it for several more years, over time the Gems changed colors. They had been white, then slowly I noticed that one started turning blue, the next red and finally yellow. I told Hayley that I had a feeling that the Power Rangers were getting ready to be reborn. She started working on morphers, she asked me what zords the Blue, Red and Yellow Rangers had back then. I started to get smart with her and reminded her that she had seen us all morphed. She knew that but over time she forgot."

Taking a deep breath he continued on. "I told her, so she designed the morphers to look similar to the previous Rangers who held that color. Well Red and Blue matched the Gems, but Yellow did not match the Sabertooth Tiger at all. So I told her what Kim's was. It was a match and we discovered that the Gems came from the Dino era long before Zordon and Alpha found the first Power Coins. It was amazing to find out that the Dino Gems came from the same era basically but only they were older then what we had. Then Hayley created the Zords the Rangers would use, it was uncanny how the Tyranno Zord looks identical to Jason's old one. But the Tricera one is slightly different."

Billy frowned and asked. "How so?"

"It's more mobile and instead of being the foot of the Mega Zord it is the right arm of the Mega Zord. I kept thinking things could have been so much different with our old Zords if Triceratops had been the arm and not the foot."

Billy chuckled and told him. "I know what you mean, I always wondered what it would have been like. So the spirit of the Dinosaurs are in each of the Dino Gems?"

"Yea essentially. I created Trent's tho... Call me old school but the Drago was my idea. But it wasn't meant for evil perposses. I was thrown into the past with what was happening with Trent as the evil Ranger. Although if memory serves I was the one trying to destroy the Rangers. It was weird, Jason had just moved to town, in fact he was in the area when Trent first attacked. He had heard Ethan make the comment 'since when are there evil Rangers'? I swear he told me he was thrown into a flash back too."

They were silent for a moment the Tommy continued. "I was watching footage from the fight Conner and Trent had... and for a second I saw the Green Ranger fighting the Red Ranger... I kid you not it about freaked me out for a second there. It mirrored what happened that day Jason broke the spell, unfortunately Conner wasn't so lucky in breaking the evil encoding."

"So that explains a lot as far as the morphers and why they look so much like we did back then. Wow tho I can only imagine how you felt with an evil Ranger around."

Chuckling Tommy replied. "Yea, and the two still don't get along, Trent pulled a lot of stunts as the Evil White Ranger. One being he lied about being free from the Gems evil hold only to attack the other three after setting a trap to over throw Mesogog. It did not work out so well for him. I noticed Trent was absent from School for several days after that. Later he told me that Mesogog had punished him by some kind of mind control thing. It creates massive head aches and it lingers for a while."

"Dang, I can only imagine, it had to be hard on him knowing his father was Mesogog and having to fight against him for this long."

"It has been, Anton is a good guy but he was very worried about Trent. I found out that Mesogog was slowly killing him. He told me that earlier... He was so worried about Trent and he wanted to find a way to get rid of Mesogog him self. He's not angry at me or Trent for helping him along."

Billy glanced over at the computer monitor and said to his old friend. "That's a good thing."

Tommy noticed the distracted look in the Blue Ranger's eyes and asked. "What happened on Aquatar? I know you came back to fight Thrax but after that then what? Are you going back?"

Billy looked down at the computer keyboard and answered softly. "No... I'm staying... Cestria and I just grew apart over time and decided to just be intergalactic friends. Yes I came back to fight Thrax but, I also missed home. You have not idea what it's like to be away from your friends for years and only hearing from them once in a while. Jason, Adam, Zack and I have kept in contact but that's about it."

Tommy felt guilty for Billy's losses, he knew the man had lost a lot being gone so long. "What happened with your parents? I mean your dad always seemed like a nice guy to me and your mom, well I really didn't know her that well."

Billy found the chair he was sitting in uncomfortable so he stood up and started to slowly pace in front of Tommy.

"My dad changed... Marcie is not my real mom ya know. My real mother died when I was 8 years old... She had cancer and lost the battle. After you guys became Zeo Rangers my dad met Marcie and things changed. I know you had to have noticed the way I either was at the Power Chamber all the time or at the Youth Center. I never went home much."

Tommy frowned and asked. "You never told us you had problems at home?"

"I didn't want to burden you... Marcie was mean spirited and barley tolerated me. She told dad I was out of control and that basically he had been a terrible parent since mom left us. To be honest with you Jason's mom has been like a second mother to me. I met him and his parents about a year after mom died and he has become a brother I always wanted."

Tommy and Billy were silent for a long time before Tommy spoke again.

"So your dad abandoned you?"

"Essentially yes, he did. When I left for Aquatar he told me I had to be home before the year was out. Well as you know that did not happen because of the aging process was hard to reverse. A couple years ago my dad called me..."

"From Earth to Aquatar? Talk about long distance."

"Ya think? Any way, he informed me that if I did not come home with in 6 months then don't bother coming back at all... The last time I talked to Jason, which was right before I came back, he told me that Dad sold the house... Jason said he kept making offers on the house just so that it wouldn't be sold. My dad and Marcie want way too much for it and Jason kept trying to get them to lower the price. But it did keep it from selling. He had been getting into the house and taking my things for a couple years now. The last thing he took was 'Rad Bug'. He said that was how he was able to teleport me home."

"Yea I knew Jason had it, me, him and Hayley modified it for long range teleportation. It surprised me when it worked. But Jason tested it out before bring it over here to get a major upgrade."

"I was surprised it was still even in the garage... Jason told me my dad left all my belongings behind and had locked up the garage so no one could get in. Jason broke a window and fixed the garage door so he could get the car out. He said my dad had broken the machinery that enabled the garage door to open but he was able to repair it. He has all my stuff at his house waiting on me, after this battle is over the plan is to find me a place of my own."

"Angel Grove or where? We need to stay in touch."

"I want to be home, but I think I will stay here in Reefside. I do not have any memories here but this battle. And as for that job offer, I will take it."

Tommy nodded and looked at his watch. "Wow, we have been talking for nearly two hours... Let's head upstairs and start some breakfast for every one. I want to get this battle over with, but no sense on every one being hungry going into battle."

Billy chuckled and told him as they ascended the stairs. "I didn't even notice, you got a point. So what department of Science did you say was open?"

Tommy thought for a moment then said. "Chemistry, I figured that would be most comfortable for you seeing as you like mixing chemicals."

"True."

They both began to walk into the kitchen when they saw that Tanya and Kim were up.

"Mornin ladies."

Kim stood up and gave her husband a kiss and said. "Good-morning, did you get any sleep?"

"Nah, but I'm fine, we were just getting ready to make breakfast for every one..."

Tanya put a hand up to silence him. "We heard the two of you talking downstairs about an hour ago so we took the liberty of going out and getting some doughnuts and we made some more coffee and got more soda. Figured we would need all the energy we could get."

"Thanks girls. Hey Billy would you go wake the others so we can get started."

Nodding Billy went about his task. Now the largest battle was about to begin and Tommy hoped every one was up for it...

* * *

 **A/N:** Well it's winding down guys! Hope your ready for the big fight! Sorry about the long chapter... I got a little carried away. :) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have been sending my way! Chapter 9 will be posted next weekend. It's gonna be about as long as this one was.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing that registered was pain, his temples were throbbing. Trying to open his eyes Zack felt sharp pain rocket throughout his entire skull.

"Open your eyes slowly Zack. The pain is only temporary."

Trying to turn his head towards the sound of the voice, after a minute or two it registered that it was Conner who had spoke. After several attempts he managed to open his eyes all the way.

"Man what happened? I feel like I got thrown off a cliff head first..."

Conner was trapped in a cage and had a thick chain attaching to his wrists that was attached to the bars behind him, he said to Zack. "No, Mesogog punished you. It will wear off I promise. We need to find a way to get outta here."

"I would use my power ax if I had not left my damn morpher back at Tommy's."

Conner chuckled, it had been a little bit since Mesogog had left, so they had time to talk. "Zack, look. I'm sorry you got punished. If it wasn't for me then it wouldn't have happened."

Zack turned his head so he could see Conner better. "How do you figure it's your fault? I'm strapped to a freakin table. You are chained to a cage. I would rather be in your position right now rather then having this giant needle thing pointing right at me."

They were both silent for a long time before Zack spoke again. "Man I wish I could get my hands on those goons. Just once."

Conner told Zack honestly. "You know, I watched you fight when we were fighting the goon patrol and your pretty good. How long have you known Dr. O? Did he teach you what you know?"

Zack looked up at the black ceiling and said. "Nah, I already had the training when he came along. He was our Evil Green Ranger at first. Man was he good... nearly took out the entire team... and here he is over a decade later teaching a new team of rangers... Goes to show how time changes people."

Conner frowned slightly and replied. "I knew he was evil, he told us a little about it. But he didn't seem to like talking about it."

Smirking slightly Zack told him. "Yea, it's a sore spot for him. The bad guys always seemed like they knew he started out evil. He had been under more spells then any Ranger in history, that's why he's so famous, that and he holds the record for most powers held."

"What colors has he been? I didn't pay attention to the video diary very well... I was still in shock knowing he had been a Ranger at all..."

Zack chuckled slightly and told him. "Green, White, Red now Black. Jason keeps up the way he's going and the two will be even as far as colors."

"He was the original Red Ranger right?"

"Yep, second Gold Ranger and now Green Ranger. Billy's held two colors now and so have I. Kim and Aisha have remained Yellow and Pink."

"So where did Billy come up with the Power Coins anyway? I thought Dr. O said they were history?"

Zack was silent for a moment thinking of a proper response. "Can't talk about that here... once we are out of here you can ask Billy your self."

"Oh... right... well you have a point seeing as they want your 'non-existing Power Coin'."

Out of no where a menacing voice rang out. "Oh really? And where would it be then if it's not on you?"

Both Rangers looked over to see Thrax standing there with an evil smirk on his horrifying face.

Zack tried his best to lean up to look directly at Thrax and told him. "Some where safe, where you will never find it."

Thrax walked quickly over to Zack and hovered over him saying. "You said something about Tommy's house? Now where might this location be?"

Conner huffed where he was and said sharply. "Like either of us will tell you."

Mesogog appeared from the left and stated coolly. "No matter, Dr. Oliver will come, I am sure of it. And when he does we will be ready..."

Conner watched as Mesogog walked over to Thrax and told him firmly. "We will attack the Rangers with everything we have. All of the Tyrannodrones we have will be used at full force. And just to be sure that Dr. Oliver knows how serious we are…. We will send him a message concerning his friend and student..."

Walking over to Zack Mesogog pointed the needle of the Life Force Extractor down so it was positioned directly at Zack's head. Beginning to feel worried, Zack said to Mesogog. "Do anything to me and Tommy will make sure you pay for it!"

Ignoring the Red Ranger Mesogog reached up and flipped a switch causing the machine to create an energy surrounding the point. The blue, flickering light swirled above Zack's head as Mesogog turned to a monitor and began talking into it.

" _Dr. Thomas Oliver, you have approximately 12 hours to surrender the Dino Gems and Power Coins to me, or else, I will end the Red Rangers life."_

He switched it off but did not shut off the Extractor needle. Zack stared up at the swirling blue lights nervously. Looking over at Mesogog he asked.

"Your gonna leave this thing on for 12 hours?"

Mesogog ignored Zack and glanced over at Conner, walking over to the cage he said menacingly. "You better hope, for his sake, that Dr. Oliver complies with my demands. If not, after I am through with him, you will be next."

Conner felt his strength as the leader grow inside of him as he said confidently. "You may think you can win, but your mistaken. The Power Rangers will defeat you! We are of strength in numbers! There may be 11 Power Rangers and over 100 of you guys. But, that is not going to stop us."

Zack looked over at the current Red Ranger with pride in his eyes. This young man who was new to being a Ranger and was one of Tommy's pupils was brave. He knew they stood a chance even if they were out numbered. He had to remain confident even in the worst of times, they could not afford to show any weakness what so ever at this point...

* * *

All the Rangers were in various stages of waking up when the alarm sounded in the Command Center, they all ran at full speed down the steps. Tommy felt his blood run cold, on the monitor was none other then Mesogog him self.

" _Dr. Thomas Oliver, you have approximately 12 hours to surrender the Dino Gems and Power Coins to me, or else, I will end the Red Rangers life."_

Tommy saw Zack strapped to the chair of the Life Force Extractor, and to his horror the machine was on and powering up. Clenching his fists he listened to the message, his face grew dark at the sight of the Original Black Ranger laying under the needle of the Life Force Extractor. Jason walked up beside him and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Tommy, we will get him and Conner too."

All of the Rangers in the room looked at Tommy's angry expression and grew silent, Anton Mercer looked at the now frightened Ranger on the screen and then back at his old friend.

"Tommy, you know what that thing can do..."

Tommy glanced over at him, eyes dark behind his thin, framed glasses. "Yea, I was there at one point. Had the damn thing turned on too. More as a threat, but never used."

Anton approached Tommy cautiously and said softly. "Tommy I stopped him that day... he had every intention of destroying you. I was fighting for control even back then."

Not a word was spoken as Tommy walked over to the computer and shutting off the video that was now on play-back. Leaning with his hands on the desk he said to Anton. "I am grateful for that, but I had information he wanted so he wasn't gonna destroy me. Now he has what I want, and I will destroy him if it's the last thing I do."

Clenching his fists again the Black Ranger turned to face his team and friends. "We are going to take them by complete surprise. The portal is only a couple miles from here deep in the woods."

Trent and Anton looked at each other then Trent said firmly. "How did you? I mean that portal was never used as far as I know."

Anton lowered his head and told Tommy and Trent. "I knew about it, but I thought it was shut down permanently."

Tommy looked into his light, haired friend's eyes and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Tommy I knew where your Command Center was all along. Lucky for you I blocked that knowledge from Mesogog. If he knew about the portal he would have invaded a long time ago and defeated you or at least tried. It was just after Mesogog used the Life Force Extractor on Trent, causing the evil encoding to shatter once I regained control over Mesogog and moved the lever up and off of him. Any way once I ordered Trent to leave and not tell you about Mesogog I regained control and shut that Portal off. How it got reactivated is beyond me."

Tommy typed on the keyboard and turned back to Anton once the image came up. "Doesn't look deactivated to me. Maybe you just put up a firewall and blocked it all this time. But we are using it now."

Looking around at his friends and students he said firmly. "OK Hayley, Billy, Jason, Trent and Ethan you come with me to the portal. The rest of you head to the quarry and draw Mesogog out any way you can think of. Anton, you stay here with Tanya and work on a way to help them draw Mesogog out of the Fortress."

Looking over at the screen he thought to him self _those two are counting on us..._

000

It took little over 15 minutes for the Rangers to drive by ATV's to the portal's location. Once there Tommy looked over at Billy and Trent who had arrived first as he drove Tommy's Jeep with Trent riding along with him.

Trent felt nervous about this, he knew if he didn't destroy the White Ranger clone then he would loose his powers for good when the place blew up. But he got to thinking.

"Dr. O, what's the difference if I destroy the White Ranger when we are gonna blow the place sky high? I mean he will be destroyed along with everything else in there."

Tommy gave him a considering look before explaining. "Because you have to be in close proximity in order to receive your powers from the clone. If we destroy the place along with him, and your not close by. Then you loose your powers for good. It's complicated I know, but that's just how it works. You will be just fine."

Trent looked at the adults around him, he trusted Tommy the most because he has proven time and time again he is more then just a teacher/mentor he was a very brave, trustworthy and honorable friend.

The small group moved closer towards the coordinates, once close enough the portal opened. Jason and Billy exchanged glances before looking at Tommy. "You ready bro?"

Tommy took a deep breath then said quickly. "As I'll ever be, OK Rangers. It's Morphin Time!"

Ethan and Trent came to stand next to their teacher while Jason and Billy pulled their morphers out.

Together Ethan, and Tommy said in unison. "Dinothunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

Billy and Jason gave each other a knowing look and Jason shouted.

"Dragon Zord!"

"Triceratops!"

The portal opened in a mass of glowing green and black, the 5 rangers and Hayley stood before it looking at each other. Billy asked every one.

"You guys ready?"

Every one spoke at once saying. "Ready!"

Billy and Ethan stood on either side of Hayley while Tommy, Jason and Trent jumped in first. Giving each other a slight nod the three remaining entered once the other three did.

000

In the Command Center Anton and Tanya exchanged looks as they watched Tommy and his group enter the portal. Anton let out a huge sigh and told Tanya.

"I sure hope this works. The others are at the coordinates where we want Mesogog to meet them at."

Tanya looked up at the large screen she saw a portal open just beyond a clump of trees where the Rangers were headed.

"Zeltrax... that little..."

Tanya looked up at Anton and asked. "Who's Zeltrax?"

"One of Mesogog's rough croonies. He went off on his own recently but still uses the portal network to come and go. Mesogog was looking for Zeltrax the last time I knew, so he may have just helped us out."

000

In the Fortress Mesogog looked up at the monitors and saw Zeltrax in the quarry. "The traitor has returned... We must finish this once, and for all..."

Standing near by Elsa, Thrax and a very weak White Ranger Clone watching the scene unfold. White Ranger asked.

"Are you going after him?"

"Yesss, I am, I have had enough of that fool ruining my plans. Now he will pay! Elsa you remain here with White Ranger, Thrax, why don't you come with me... I can show you how to deal with traitors..."

Thrax normally would not follow any ones orders, but he learned quickly not to defy Mesogog. The creature was older and wiser then him self and much more powerful. Thrax nodded and said.

"OK lets go."

Suddenly the alarm sounded and Mesogog looked back up at the monitors and saw the Power Rangers entering the quarry as well.

Thrax smiled evilly and said. "Well this is our lucky day... I would say they raised to the bait."

Mesogog was silent as he watched them. "They are not all there... Dr. Oliver, Trent and two of the other Rangers are not with them."

Elsa looked over at her master and told him. "I will keep an eye out for them. At least you can take out those old has-bins. Besides one Dino Thunder Ranger is with them. She will be easy to pick off."

Conner couldn't see the monitor where he was at but he got the picture and began shouting dire threats.

Mesogog walked over to him and like with Zack, used his mental brain waves to punish him. "Silence, one more outburst from you and he will be destroyed!"

Conner moaned as the brain wave punishment didn't last too long but enough to leave him with a head ache.

Mesogog pointed to Zack who just glared at him in return. Once Mesogog left with Thrax taking about 2 dozen or more Tyrannodrones with them Elsa turned her attention to the un-morphed Red Ranger in the cage.

"So Conner, how does it feel knowing that my master will destroy the Power Rangers at long last?"

Conner yanked on the chains and told her in a voice laced in anger. "You will never defeat the Power Rangers! You think you have the upper hand because they split up? Or because you have me and a powerless Ranger? You got another thing commin sister! Dr. O is probably on his way here right now! And when he does get here, you will pay!"

Zack wanted to argue with Conner that he is not powerless, he just doesn't have his morpher... yet.

000

Tommy and the others landed at the end of a long, dark corridor. Looking over at Trent he asked quietly. "You know where the control room is?"

Trent saluted his teacher and said. "Yes sir, Billy you Ethan and Hayley follow me. Good luck Dr. O and Jason."

Tommy nodded in respect to his student and said. "May the power protect you. Now come on lets move out."

Trent lead the way with Billy, Ethan and Hayley following close behind. Trent found the main control room, but he stopped everyone just as Mesogog went thru a portal with a pretty large group. Looking back at Billy he said.

"There's Tyrannodrones, White Clone and Elsa all surrounding Conner and Zack. I will distract them, Hayley you wait here until we clear a path to the computers."

Billy felt the Red Ranger morpher on his belt loop and looked over at his long time friend strapped to the Life Force Extractor. He followed Trent with Ethan close behind him.

Elsa turned and saw the Rangers, she gave a smirk and said. "I knew you would be here eventually."

Walking over the the Life Force Extractor's control panel she put her hand on the red button, just as she was about to push down she was shot with a lazer and knocked across the room.

In a daze from the shot she looked over at the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger who had a Lazer Gun in his hand pointing it at her. He stated to her firmly.

"Not on my watch Elsa!"

Trent took on the White Ranger Clone while Ethan and Billy took on the Tyrannodrones. A power shot was fired and it took out half a dozen of the creatures. Ethan looked over and saw the Black and Green Rangers standing there.

"Need a little help guys?"

Ethan was knocked back by the blast but remained on his feet. Giving his teacher a thumbs up he bolted over to the computers where Hayley had apparently snuck in during the fight and started working.

"What have you found out so far?"

Hayley looked over into the Blue Ranger's visor and said honestly. "Mesogog has a fire wall up surrounding a self destruct file. If we can just get passed it we can set the entire fortress to self destruct."

The two worked as quickly as they possibly could on the computers, while Billy had slipped over to the Life Force Extractor and turned the machine off. He then started to unbuckle Zack from where he was. Sitting up Zack said.

"Thanks Billy man, I don't know what I'd do with out ya."

Billy chuckled and handed him his morpher. "Well... seeing as I said that to you once... you'd probably get your posterior kicked if it wasn't for me."

Zack frowned and hopped off the chair. "Yea what ever man. It's Morphin Time!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Trent was fighting the White Ranger when a shout was heard directed towards him.

"Trent! Hey how about helping me out here!"

Trent frowned behind his dark visor, he wasn't mad at Conner for the way he was treating him but then, he couldn't leave his team mate locked up either. Creating arrows in the air he aimed them towards the cage and blasted the door open.

Conner turned away at the sparks that flew. The Evil Clone kicked Trent to the ground before he could completely free Conner. In a blur of white the two went at it again. This time Conner couldn't keep up with who was the real White Ranger. Suddenly one said to the other.

"Let's finish this!"

The arrows were drawn in the air and both aimed them at each other. In a blast of white light only one White Ranger was left standing.

The figure held the Drago Dagger and walked towards Conner. The approach seemed threatening at first and Conner asked softly. "Trent? Is that you?"

The dagger came up and then down swiftly slicing the chains binding Conner to the cage.

"Yes it's me, now come on."

Conner let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and said. "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

The Red and White Rangers helped the others fight the Tyrannodrones, Elsa was back on her feet and attacking as well. A few times some one would go flying. Billy wasn't able to make it to the computer to help until Jason used the Dragon Dagger Flute and played a tune to clear a path for his best friend. Nodding his thanks Billy raced over to the computer consul and began typing away at the controls.

Alarms were blaring when Ethan cracked the code to the firewall. Hayley typed in how long till self destruct. She turned to Billy and said.

"I am giving us 10 minutes to get out of here then this place is going up sky high."

Billy nodded and looked over to Tommy who was fighting Elsa. "Tommy! 10 minutes till self destruct!"

Tommy nodded, indicating that he had heard him. He looked over to Jason and said. "We need another path to get out of here! Trent! Help Jason clear a path to the invisiportal!"

Trent was about 10 feet away but he heard his teacher over the blaring alarms. Drawing arrows again he looked over at Jason and asked. "You ready?"

Jason nodded and the two let loose the powers they had and cleared a good path for the get away. Elsa saw what was happening and raced for the controls, Trent fired arrows at her and she stopped dead in her tracks when the consul exploded in front of her.

"Don't even think about it."

She turned to Trent who stood near by and told him, her face laced with worry. "So what are you gonna do to me Trent? You would never destroy me."

Tommy looked over at Trent as he accessed the main portal network and opened a portal in the hall. "Trent! Come on!"

Jason looked over as several Tyrannodrones continued to fight Zack, it seemed no matter how many he defeated more showed up. Tommy looked over at the counter and shouted to Jason. "Only 5 minutes! Hurry!"

Jason nodded and told Trent in his 'leader voice'. "Trent! Move out! Now!"

Trent looked over at the former Red Ranger then to Elsa. "Follow us. If you wanna live."

Trent bolted for the hall behind Billy, Hayley, Ethan, Conner and Tommy. Four of the six jumped in the portal.

"Dr. O what about Jason and Zack?"

"They will be fine, now move!"

Tommy watched his student jump thru the portal then raced back to the main room. He saw Jason fight his way towards Zack who was battling Elsa now.

Elsa saw the two and stopped her efforts and ordered Tyrannodrones to hold Zack still and the rest to retreat.

It was a stand off between Jason, Tommy and Elsa. Jason felt as tho he was reliving a nightmare back in Gasket's arena. Tommy could feel the anger raising inside of him. If it wasn't for the helmet Elsa would be seeing his death glare right now.

"Look here Elsa, mess with one ranger you better be willing to take on the entire team! Now let him go!"

Tommy was standing to Jason's left, looking down he saw his old weapon on his friends hip. Taking it from the holster he raised it to his lips and played a familiar tune. Jason didn't have time to react as waves struck the Tyrannodrones and Elsa.

Zack now free, raced to his friends side and said. "Thanks Tommy, hey I didn't think you'd remember that tune?"

Smiling behind his dark helmet he said. "I remember more then you think. Come on guys, times almost up."

They raced for the portal, and to their horror Elsa was close behind, deciding not to worry about that the group jumped thru the portal. The last thing Tommy heard was a massive explosion. They were dropped in the same area that they first started. Jason and Zack mounted one ATV and Tommy the other. With Elsa running behind them they raced for the quarry where the others were at.

000

In the quarry Kimberly, Aisha, Kira, and Adam were holding their own to some what as they were greatly outnumbered by the enemy. In the distance they could hear engines revving. Adam looked over and saw the others coming. Leaving the Tyrannodrones he ran towards his friends. "Where's Conner, Billy, Trent and Ethan?"

Zack looked horrified and said quickly. "You mean they are not here?"

Jason glanced at Tommy and said. "You guys stay and help them, I will find the others."

Suddenly an explosion sent them all flying towards some large rock piles near by the forest line. Tommy looked over and saw Mesogog and Thrax standing there.

"Dr. Thomas Oliver... so nice of you to join us..."

Tommy slowly started to rise from the gravel and spoke to Jason. "Go find them! NOW!"

Jason nodded his head and ran towards the ATV's. Thrax threw an energy ball directly at Jason, Adam blocked it and watched the former Red Ranger take off in the forest. Adam asked Tommy.

"Where's the Jeep?"

Tommy blocked a hit from Mesogog and then answered Adam. "I think Hayley took it. It wasn't where I left it!"

Mesogog took hold of Tommy's arm and threw him hard across the rocks. Once he landed Mesogog said menacingly.

"Your mine now!"

The girls were holding strong against the Tyrannodrones, Adam returned to help them only to be stopped by Thrax.

"And where do you think your going?" Thrax threw a fireball at Adam knocking him into a couple of Tyrannodrones.

000

In the forest Billy looked around at his surroundings he saw Trent and Ethan near by they were still morphed but he could tell they were drained from the fight in the fortress. Not knowing anything about this area he asked Trent. "Where are we?"

Trent and Ethan exchanged looks and told him.

"This is where Kira, me and Conner fell into a sink hole and then found the Dino Gems."

"So how close are we to the quarry?"

Trent knew this area fairly well and said. "About half a mile this way! Come on guys."

Billy and Ethan followed close behind Trent as they ran in the woods. Trent stopped when he could hear a moan near by.

"What is it?"

Billy looked over Ethan's shoulder and they saw a red helmet moving around slowly in the bushes.

Ethan raced forward saying. "I think it's Conner."

The trio raced forward and sure enough the Red Ranger's helmet came into view.

Kneeling down Ethan asked. "Hey are you alright?"

Conner shifted as pain shot up his legs when he tried to move them. "Oh, yea I'm fine. Where's Dr. O and the others?"

Billy knelt down and told him. "They got away. Are you sure your OK?"

Conner straightened his legs out in front of him slowly and said painfuly. "Yea, just stiff. When I landed I hit this tree legs first. Can you get broken bones while morphed?"

Billy checked the Red Ranger's leg out and found that he had just pulled muscles and twisted his knee. "Not to my knowledge but no one has ever asked either. I think the powers protect us from injuries like that. You've twisted your knee and pulled some muscles is all I can tell for the moment. Maybe we should send you back to the Command Center?"

Conner sat up straighter and told Billy firmly. "No, I want to try."

"But your hurt Conner." Billy tried to reason.

Conner leaned up against the tree to his right and stood up slowly. "I am their leader Mr. Cranston. I am NOT going to sit this one out! No other Red Ranger before me would ever do that."

Tho the two were wearing helmets Ethan and Trent could see the pride in Billy as the Blue Ranger told him. "Your right Conner, no Ranger in history would give up due to injury or illness."

Suddenly, in the distance, they could hear a motor coming their way. Billy stood guard in front of the three teens, ready to battle who ever it was coming in their direction.

In the distance a black vehicle was speeding their way, Billy let his guard down when he saw the Green Ranger coming in their direction. Relaxing his stance he told the boys. "It's Jason."

Jason saw his friend and drove towards them. Stopping just feet from Billy he got off and said. "So where have you guys been?"

Conner told him weakly. "Trying to find the party... but took a detour."

Jason shook his head and said quickly. "We have to hurry. Tommy and the others are outnumbered."

Billy looked back at the Red Ranger and said to Jason. "Take Conner with you on the ATV. The rest of us will go on foot."

Trent and Ethan gave Billy a look before Trent put his fingers to mouth of his helmet and whistled loudly. In the distance the roar of an engine could be heard coming their way. And the white ATV parked it's self beside it's owner. Ethan smiled knowingly and shouted.

"Hoover Craft Cycle!"

With in a few moments a second vehicle parked it's self as well. Billy looked over at Jason, he knew Jason was smirking at him behind his Green helmet.

"Oh shut up Jason... Take Conner and we will meet you at the quarry."

Jason chuckled as he helped Conner onto the ATV, Conner was walking a little better now so he stood a chance in the fight. Billy watched and hoped it wasn't a show.

Even over the engines Billy could hear his old friend chuckling. Shaking his head Billy climbed on to Ethan's bike behind him. With a nod Jason lead the way back to the battle that was carrying on at the quarry. Billy hoped that they would be victorious.

* * *

In the Command Center Anton turned to see Hayley run down the stairs, letting out a sigh of relief he asked.

"How did it go?"

Hayley smiled slightly and told him with a bit of worry in her tone. "Everything went according to plan. The only problem was we all got separated. I have no idea where any one ended up. I landed where we first started and took Tommy's Jeep back here."

With worry on her face Tanya turned back to the monitor and started typing on the keyboard. After a few minutes she turned to Anton and Hayley.

"I found them, Trent, Billy and Ethan are south of the quarry about half mile away, but pretty far from where we are now. Tommy, Jason and Zack must have landed minutes after Hayley because my readings show that they are traveling on vehicles heading north in the forest going straight to the quarry."

Anton frowned and asked. "And what of Conner? There should be seven?" The worry was evident in the older man's face about the missing Red Ranger.

Tanya typed in more keys and told him after several moments passed before a faint beeping could be heard. "What the..."

Tanya was silent for several moments before speaking again. "I am getting a faint reading... Conner isn't far from Billy and the others, but he's hurt. Some how I don't think he escaped with them... he must have stayed behind because he is injured."

Hayley came up behind the former Yellow Zeo Ranger and asked. "Will he make it in a fight?"

Tanya turned to the red head and said. "He might, his life force readings show pulled muscles and a twisted knee."

Anton spoke softly to both women. "He must have still been on the fortress when it exploded but some how managed to portal out of there just in time."

"He should be fine then... The powers will heal him quickly enough..." Hayley spoke in a distracted voice. She had been watching the monitors and got an idea. It was a long shot and one she would get grief for later.

Hayley looked at the monitor one more time before silently leaving their sides to go over to the desk where Tommy occasionally graded papers. She had created a safe in his bottom drawer that Tommy knew nothing about. Bending down she took the key from around her neck and unlocked the box with in it. She pulled out a small black box that contained two, long, yellow, ovals on it. She never told Tommy that she had found this one day when she visited the ruins of the old Command Center in Angel Grove shortly after Tommy told her where it was. She had found this at the base under some charred debris.

Taking it upon her self she found a way to re-power it. She had found the other four as well but they were beyond repair. This was the only one that remained. Hayley had also found that day the remains of a crystal of some sort, and when she touched it it glowed bright yellow. While helping Tommy with the Ranger energy she had been working on this in her spare time. She believed it was powered up now, and it would work. No time like the present to test it out.

Hayley walked over to Anton and Tanya and spoke nervously to the younger woman. "A long time ago Tommy told me the location of the original Command Center in Angel Grove. So I went to explore one day when I wasn't in class. Tommy didn't know about it. Anyway I found something under some rubble, they had been in a box but the box was broken and these were scattered all over the floor. I was able to repair only one of the five I found, and re-power it."

In saying she opened the box, Tanya's eyes went wide she snatched the object and said quickly. "How did you- what? It's my Zeonizer! It was still in the Command Center? How did it survive two explosions?"

She more asked her self that last question but Hayley told her gently. "I know it's asking a lot, but Tommy would have been angry with me for going up there alone. The structure wasn't stable, just after I left the foundation gave way."

Tanya looked over at the screen at watched her husband in the battle, he had just been thrown into a pile of rocks when she gripped the Zeonizer tightly in her hand. Feeling her baby kick her hard in the ribs was enough to make up her mind.

"I'll do it, mind you the three of us are going to have to deal with Tommy and Adam's tempers when this is over with."

Anton held up his hands and told the two. "Not me, I do not want any part of this. I know Tommy's temper and I really want to be as far away as possible when he gets back."

Taking that as permission she looked over one last time before shouting. "It's Morphin Time!"

It was like old times as she felt the power envelop around her as she said the command.  
"Zeo Ranger 2! Yellow!"

The power felt different, and she felt a strange energy emerging around her unborn baby, looking down threw her tinted visor her stomach was almost flat like it had been back in her ranger days. She put her hand on her stomach and then looked over at Hayley.

"This won't hurt him will it?"

Anton chuckled slightly then said. "Should have thought of that before morphing."

Hayley threw him a dirty look before saying. "It shouldn't, your baby should be protected. Your powers should be fully restored thanks to the power grid your running on."

Tanya looked once again over at the screen and saw the battle raging on, she felt her baby shift in the womb and said to him.

"Lets go help daddy."

Tanya started to leave when Hayley said to her quickly. "Tanya, with your powers restored I also found one other thing, you will find it in the shed. Tommy never uses it thank god or he would have suspected something a long time ago."

Frowning but not asking questions Tanya ran up the stairs and out the back door of the house. She found the shed to be a pretty good size structure. Opening the door she felt tears welling up, her Zeo Jet Cycle.

"Talk about 'back to action.'"

Gripping the handle bars of the bike she pushed it out of the shed and started the engine, she couldn't believe after all this time it still ran. Mounting it fully she revved it up and took off into the forest for the battle that was waiting.

Tanya knew when this was over, there was going to be hell to pay and it came in the form of Adam Park and Tommy Oliver...

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh... Like my surprise Ranger appearance? Had that planned since having Tanya brought back. It will be explained how Hayley got the Zeo Jet Cycle. This was gonna be the final chapter but 6300+ words later told me I needed to find an end to this chapter and split it up. In other words 2 chapters left guys.

Sorry for the delay guys, I figured you would rather have a good quality chapter that wasn't rushed rather then one written in 7 days and have it crappy.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy and Adam were fighting Mesogog and kept looking over to see how the other Rangers were doing. It had been a little bit since the missing Rangers had been brought to the battle field, he was worried about Conner since he wasn't fighting at his strongest but was trying hard. He took notice of the Red Ranger going to Triassic Mode so Tommy knew that the teen would be fine with the power boost.

After fighting for hours the Rangers were wearing down, Zeltrax kept throwing fireballs in Tommy's direction from where he was fighting Jason and Trent.

Kira, Kim and Aisha were holding their own fairly well against Elsa and Tyrannodrones. There were times Trent, who was fighting near by, would throw arrows towards the Tyrannodrones if they cornered any of the women.

Billy and Ethan were fairing pretty well but were getting tired from their hike earlier and now from fighting the Tyrannodrones who were relentless.

Zack was worried about Conner as he could clearly tell the teen was hurt but kept up the fight. But it took him off guard when he turned into a Triassic Ranger before his eyes and suddenly had more energy. Thrax was showing no mercy as he fought the Rangers. He wasn't just shooting at Conner and Zack he was firing at every one, it slowed things down and made it more difficult to keep track of who was fighting who. Eventually all the Rangers re-grouped along the edge of a wall of rocks. All of them breathless and warn out.

Conner looked over at Billy and asked as the enemy closed in around them. "Now what?"

Billy looked around at all the Rangers and told them all with confidence in his voice. "We won't stop now Rangers. We have been in and seen worse then this. We can do this."

Zeltrax, Elsa, Mesogog and Thrax all stood with the remaining Tyrannodrones behind them and all fired at once at the cornered Rangers knocking them all up against the solid wall. With all of them down and weakly trying to stand they didn't notice at first an engine revving up. Seconds later lazor fires could be heard and Tyrannodrones went flying left and right. It took a moment to focus on who stopped directly in front of them guarding them from further shots.

Adam felt his mouth drop open as he slowly got to his feet, Tommy rose as well and felt his eyes grow wide. Between the two of them and Jason they all said to the Blue Ranger.

"Billy?"

Billy looked over at them and told them in shock him self. "I didn't re-power Zeo!"

Conner looked at the stranger and asked. "Who is she?"

Kim had not been there for the Zeo team but Tommy told her about them and she answered Conner. "That's gotta be Tanya."

Adam was pulled from his shock and ran up to his wife. "What are you doing here?"

Tanya looked over at him telling him firmly. "Fight now, ask later. Come on guys get up."

Mesogog sneered at the new Ranger and told them. "One more makes no difference."

Thrax stood in-front of the group of evil villains and said. "Yea, besides we can defeat you. We could have defeated the two Red Rangers if we wanted to."

Jason pulled from his shock and stood next to Adam and Tanya. Pointing at Thrax he told them. "You mess with two Rangers you better be willing to take on the entire team!"

Billy lined up beside the three and soon every one stood in a line of 12, Six Mighty Morphin Rangers, Five Dino Thunder Rangers and One Zeo Ranger who stood between Kira and Aisha and made the divide between the two full teams.

Thrax stepped forward and said to the line up of Rangers. "5, 6, 12 it doesn't matter how many of you there are, we will take you down!"

Billy stepped forward and informed Thrax. "I followed you here from Space, believe me I do plan to make sure your defeated! Rangers! Are you ready!"

11 voices could be heard shouting at once. "READY!"

Feeling the urge to race forward all of the Rangers waited for Billy's command. Thrax looked back for a second at his army and then shouted. "ATTACK!"

Billy then ordered. "Let's get em!"

Each Ranger held his or her own as the battle raged on, the number of Tyrannodrones were decreasing as the battle raged on. Billy fought Thrax and was coming out pretty well, he looked over at the others and saw they were all fairing pretty well also. Tommy was fighting Zeltrax and Mesogog with Adam, Jason and Trent.

Tanya, Kira and Aisha were working on the Tyrannodrones and were trying their best to get the number down. Kira and Aisha were guarding Tanya as much as they could. They knew the pregnant Ranger could hold her own but they did not want her hurt.

Tanya's luck ran out when she got separated from the other two by Elsa. The fight went several feet away but was close to Zeltrax so Adam could see his wife.

It was a fierce fight as Tanya and Elsa battled it out. At one point Elsa aimed for Tanya's stomach, for the Rangers who were keeping a close eye on her it was like slow motion. Adam left his fight and started running for his wife.

"Tanya! No!"

But what happened next made Adam stop short, a ball of energy formed around Tanya's stomach and the hit bounced off. Tanya smiled down at Elsa who got knocked back.

"Guess my baby doesn't want his mother hurt! Let's finish this!" She called her Double Clubs and spun them around to power them up, once powered she delivered a final blow to Elsa. Once the smoke cleared Elsa remained, but to every one's surprise she was not destroyed. Instead it was like she was under some sort of spell that once the evilness of Elsa was destroyed only the woman below remained.

Tanya looked down at the woman and knelt down. "Are you alright? Who are you?"

It took a second for the confusion to leave the woman's eyes and understanding to sink in. She looked up at Tanya and told her.

"She's gone… How did you do that?"

Adam raced over and took a hit for Tanya as Zeltrax aimed at the distracted Yellow Ranger. "Tanya! Watch out!"

Adam took the hit and fell to the ground, he was back on his feet with in seconds and returned fire. Tanya helped Elsa up and the two ran off the battle field as Tanya got her to safety behind some tall trees.

"Stay here OK. We will be back to check on you."

Elsa nodded and stayed where she was left.

Tanya raced back to the others. Before too long all that was left was Zeltrax, Mesogog, and Thrax. The twelve Rangers stood together and formed their team's Power Blaster, the only exception was Zeo.

Billy stood next to Conner as the two gave the command. "FIRE!"

Two, round fire balls flew from both blasters and hit the three dead on. In a blink of an eye all that remained was Mesogog. Thrax and Zeltrax had been destroyed.

Hissing at the Rangers Mesogog sneered at them. "You can never defeat me!"

The mutant dinosaur roared and hissed as he multiplied into four different forms with long necks and piercing red eyes.

Tommy stood looking at the four and then back to the other Rangers. "Rangers, it's going to take all of our Dino Gem power."

The Mighty Morphin Rangers and Tanya stepped aside for the Dino Rangers to finish their fight.

In a small V formation the Five Dino Thunder Rangers put their hands over their chests and Conner shouted out. "We call on the power of the gem!"

A power surge of color formed around the five Rangers as they raised their arms in the air aiming a huge Tyrannosaurs at the multiple Mesogogs.

All five shouted. "Fire!"

The Mighty Morph Rangers stood back as the fireball hit the four Mesogogs. In a blast of light and loud explosion the mutant was gone.

The Dino Thunder Rangers flew back and hit the gravel as the power left their bodies. Billy and the others raced forward. Jason and Kimberly helped Tommy up wile the others helped the remaining Rangers.

No one spoke as they looked at their gems and brushed off their civilian cloths from dust and debris from the blast.

Trent held his Dino Gem in his hand and told Tommy. "I feel different?"

Ethan, Kira and Conner all gave their affirmatives to the feeling. Tommy held his black one and told the teens. "It took all we had to defeat him. Now, these would look great in a museum."

Conner looked at his teacher confused and asked. "So… It's over?"

Kira and Ethan looked down at their faded Gems and both couldn't believe it. "Dr. O? Does this mean no more bad guys?"

"Pretty much Kira. Your bodies will go back to the way they were before all of this happened."

Jason and the other Rangers powered down and stood next to the team. Billy told them. "I for one an proud of you guys. You all showed great teamwork during the toughest time. I remember back when we first became Rangers and defeated Goldar for the first time. Our mentor Zordon could not have been more proud of the five of us, as all of us are of you four now."

Jason stood beside Billy and added in. "Conner, it took a lot of guts to protect some one in great need. You knew Zack didn't have his morpher and tried to protect him. You showed excellent leadership skills and bravery when you stayed behind to help us in the fortress..."

Tanya frowned and asked. "Wait, you knew?"

Jason smiled at her and said. "Zordon did choose me to be the first Red Ranger for a reason, I sensed him when we were standing off with Elsa. I caught sight of him entering the portal just ahead of us when me, Tommy and Zack jumped in."

Elsa ran up to the group, her legs were still shaky from the power drain she experienced. "Tommy? Wha... what happened to me?"

Tommy smiled at her kindly and said. "Lets get back to my place, it's getting dark and cold here."

Ethan looked up at the sky. "Wow, we literally fought all day?"

It took a little time but every one gathered around Tommy and Kimberly's spacious living room. Tommy stood by the mantel and looked around at every one who had been given the chance to shower and change cloths.

He spoke first to Trent. "You know, you surprised me in the end of it all."

Trent sat next to his dad on the love seat near by. "How's that?"

Tommy looked at the now former White Ranger and told him. "Even when you were afraid to face Mesogog you still managed to put it aside and do what needed to be done. I know keeping your father's secret took it's tole on you, as it did every one once you said something. But you never let it get in the way of the team and helping your friends. For that I am so proud of you."

Trent looked up at his dad then to his teacher. "Thanks Dr. Oliver, and you helped me out in a lot of ways."

Anton stood up and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "And I wanted to thank you for taking care of my son when he needed you the most. You didn't have to help him or accept what he had done as an evil ranger."

Jason looked up at the two with pride as Tommy spoke. "Anton, remember, I had been there once. Or twice."

Jason chuckled and added in. "How about way too many times to count!"

Tommy threw him a dirty look before saying. "OK, it's safe to say I had been under a LOT of spells, including being cloned. But not once did my friends give up on me or treat me any differently."

Billy spoke up from where he sat in a recliner near the window. "Tommy, when Gasket had you under mind control you don't know how badly I wanted to join Jason and the others when they teleported to save you. But I knew if anything went down I could be hurt. But it killed me watching you fight him from the side lines."

"Didn't Adam say you were under a spell once your self Billy?"

Looking over at Tanya Billy replied. "Twice actually, then I was cloned a different time. The first time I was forced to steal the Dragon Dagger."

Anton could see they were getting off course with this. "You know Tommy I think what is most important is we all stood beside each other in times of great need."

Billy nodded in agreement. Every one was silent for quite a while before Kira asked. "So what do we do now?"

"Yea, what happens now that we are not Rangers anymore."

Aisha told them honestly. "You will always be a Ranger. No matter where you go or what you do, the bond that is formed while being a team will always be there with you. No matter what."

"Yea, weather you live across the ocean, in another galaxy or in a different town. You will always be friends. And always remain connected in some way."

Adam told them from where he sat on the couch next to Tanya with an arm around her shoulder.

Tanya had her own question. "How is it, that Elsa was knocked back when she tried to hit me in the stomach?"

"There was a reason why Zordon always said 'let the power protect you', it's because it does in one form or another. In this case the power sensed that you were with child, so the powers protected the baby from being harmed. When I was just another Alpha in the Power Chamber there was a time that I had to fight the Cogs alone with out powers. I was about to call you guys when a thought came to me 'I can do this.' and took down the Cogs just like I would have if I had been a Ranger."

Adam nodded to Billy and then said. "You ever call your self 'another Alpha' I'm gonna kick your butt! None of us ever treated you any differently then we did before. You are the one that isolated your self."

Tommy felt the situation escalating and stepped in. "Adam, that's enough. There was a reason for it. So just back off. But he is right on some level, you were a valuable member of the team still even with out powers."

Billy caught Tommy's drift and a reference to their earlier conversation and nodded at the respect of not telling the others. Only him and Jason knew what had been going on back in those days now. Kimberly turned more to Billy and asked.

"Now that your mission is over, where are you going? Back to Aquiatar or Angel Grove?"

Billy swallowed and told her. "I think I am gonna stay here in Reefside..."

Before Billy could continue a distinct ring tone could be heard coming from Ethan's pocket. Conner looked at the team genius and said.

"Dude! I told you to change that ring!"

Ethan poked his tough out at him and just said "Bite me!" as he answered his phone.

Ethan got up from his seat and told the others after hanging up. "I gotta go, my parents are worried sick. I forgot to check in this morning."

Kira stood as well and Conner followed suit. "Yea we all better go, my mom thinks I'm at Ethan's if she finds out other wise this ain't gonna be good."

Tommy gave a questioning look to Hayley who had made arrangements for a back story for the now former Red leader.

"I, may have told his mom that he was at Ethan's... It's the best thing I could come up with."

"Then I guess we better show up together or else questions will be asked."

The three teens left quickly out the front door, Kira and Ethan had already gotten into the car when Trent came running down the front steps.

"Conner wait!"

Anton, Tommy and Billy stood on the porch after seeing Trent take off.

Conner had his hand on the handle of the car door when he heard his name.

Since the battle ended hours ago the two had not spoken or even really looked at each other since. Conner spoke first.

"Sup Trent?"

Trent stopped short of the tall soccer player and said shyly. "Look... I am sorry for not telling you earlier about my dad."

Conner gave him a smirk and told him. "Dude, listen, after talking to Dr. O, Jason and Billy I get it now. I treated you differently then they would have treated each other. I am the one that should be sorry. I guess I was just, I don't know, protective of the team."

Trent nodded and said. "I get it, and I am sure any other Red Ranger would have acted the same way..."

Conner shook his head and told him honestly. "No, Jason didn't treat Dr. O that way at all. He put aside what Dr. Oliver did to them or tried to do and treated him like a member of the team... I didn't. I treated you like crap."

Ethan and Kira could some what hear the conversation from where they sat; they were quite amused that it took this long for them to talk.

Conner leaned against the top of his car and told his friend. "Look Trent, back at the fortress... you saved my life. You didn't have to do that, not after all the crap I put you thru. I don't know weather you did it because you thought you had to but thanks man."

Trent shook his head. "We could do this all night, but Conner, I saved you not because Dr. O would have kicked my ass for leaving you. It's because, we are a team. We are friends and that is what we do for each other. We help each other in time of need. Like when Billy saved Zack back there too. The two have known each other since they were kids. You and I we haven't known each other long but we are still friends."

Trent nodded just as Ethan knocked on the window and pointed to his phone. Chuckling Trent told him. "I think Ethan's mom is getting impatient, see you guys in school on Monday."

Trent watched Conner get in his car and take off. Tommy walked over flanked by Anton, both looked at each other then to the red car that was driving away into the dim lighting of the evening.

"Are you two OK?"

Trent looked up at his teacher and replied. "Yea, we're cool now."

Anton put a hand on his shoulder and told him. "Well son, we had probably better get going too, oh and Elsa will be staying with us. Seeing as she has no other place to go."

Trent nodded and told his father. "Let me just get my things from the guest bedroom."

Anton nodded and turned to Tommy with Elsa now at his side. "Tommy thank you again for taking care of him. And thanks for getting rid of Mesogog. I'm not angry you separated us, I am grateful actually. I know now I never could have done it on my own."

"It's alright, I have always felt a connection with Trent. Maybe it's because we are so much alike. Being orphans, adopted moving to a new town, becoming an evil Power Ranger."

Elsa was silent and then told Tommy softly. "Tell your friend thank you for breaking that spell, I am too ashamed to do it my self... I almost hurt her and her baby..."

Tommy gave her a considering look then replied. "Tanya knows, it's something that all of us as Rangers have to deal with some times. Being attacked where we are most vulnerable."

Anton looked up at the darkening sky then to Tommy once again. "Are you angry with Hayley and me for allowing her to go to battle?"

"I would be if she had gotten hurt, but the power really did protect her in a big way out there. So no, irritated yes but no not angry."

Once Trent came back outside the three left, Tommy walked back to his front porch where Billy stood there watching silently. Tommy put a hand on his shoulder and told him.

"Well, it's finally over."

Billy nodded and looked out at the darkening yard, in a distracted voice Billy said. "I can't help but wonder tho... my dad chose Marcie over me... Now I have to start completely over... how can a parent do that to their child?"

Tommy gave him a look then looked out to the yard. "Who knows, I know that if I ever had a son, I would never abandon him just because he went away for several years. I would worry yes, but I wouldn't move away then leave his stuff in the house for thieves to take."

Billy looked up at his friend and said softly. "I just can't help but wonder about Kira's question."

"What one was that?"

"What's next? Where do I go from here? I can't go back to Angel Grove... and outside of Kim you and Jason I don't know any one."

Nodding Tommy guided Billy back to the front door. "Give it time, you will make more friends. Besides, like I told the kids, distance knows no bounds when a bond is formed between Rangers."

The two went inside, they both still wondered what the future would hold in store for them...

* * *

 **A/N:** Well guys, there is only one chapter left now. And I know you all will like it. Thank you soooo much for sticking with me on this. I have began another story, not the team up prompt but a story that I thought about back when 'Mr. Billy's Wild Ride' aired back in 96. I probably won't post it until some time next month but I think you should like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This is it guys... I want to thank every one for reading this story, my vision of how this story goes took a different rout once I got Tanya involved in the story. But it seemed to work out in the end.

Thank you to all of you that have reviewed, followed and favored this story. It means a lot. I am sure I will be crying once I complete the story with this chapter.

 **And Tommy's son's name if any one missed it is in honor of the late Eric Frank, Jason's brother.**

I also received a prompt to write another team-up. This time with four Power Rangers from each team ranging from MMPR- Operation Overdrive. I am also bringing back the main Villain from each season. I have it mapped out but not written down yet.

 **Also, I wrote a funny little story for the beginning of Zeo that I will be posting as soon as it's finished editing. It's gonna be posted very soon either today or tomorrow. Then I will start on the other story.**

* * *

Standing in the front yard in his navy blue tux with matching tie, Billy Cranston could not believe today was the day. It had been 5 years since he had been back, and 5 years since defeating Rita's son, Thrax as well as assisting the Dino Thunder Rangers with their enemy.

In that 5 years a lot had changed. Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Adam, Tanya, Zack and Aisha put their heads together and built from the ground up a home for Billy. It was about two miles from Tommy's house and 1 mile from Jason's.

It took about one year to build, in that time Billy dated Hayley whom he had gotten close to since his arrival in Reefside.

The house stood just inside the tree line from the main road, it was a white house with blue shutters, two stories tall and over 3,000 square feet. There was no doubt Billy would be happy here. Adam, Jason and Tommy knew that Billy's love for building things and inventing did not fade with time and they had a spacious shed built in the back with running water and heat for the winter.

After the battle 5 years ago Billy moved in with Jason for a short time before his house was built. In those 5 years blessings happened in the Power Ranger family.

Adam and Tanya were blessed with a healthy baby boy.

Just after the battle had taken place Kimberly found out her and Tommy were to be expecting the following fall. In August the Oliver's welcomed fraternal twins a boy and girl.

Zack had been living in Angel Grove when he was involved in a fender bender car accident and couldn't believe it was his old high school crush Angela. It took a couple months but the two began dating, seriously this time.

Aisha moved to Reefside and began her own clothing line and also helped underprivileged families that could not afford clothing for their families.

Jason met up with Emily, his flame from high school as well, the two married just after dating for two years.

Billy looked out at the decorated yard and thought about everything that had happened over the past 15 years of his life. Becoming a Power Ranger, living on other planets, saving the world with his friends and new Rangers then meeting the love of his life...

"Hey man? You alright?"

Billy jumped when Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "Yea... I was just thinking" Billy replied looking up at the clear blue summer sky.

Jason shook his head and told him. "Now that over active mind of yours needs to settle down, it's your wedding day!"

Billy chuckled and told his best friend. "It's not that, its just... so much has changed in what seems like such a short time. And I got a phone call this morning... there is one more guest for the wedding."

Jason frowned and asked. "Who?"

Billy looked over at Jason and said. "My dad... Hayley apparently found him and sent him an invitation. I got a phone call yesterday."

Jason gave him a concerned look. "She knows he abandoned you doesn't she?"

Billy nodded and turned to him. "Yes she does. But after talking it over with her she said it wouldn't be fair for me to be bitter towards him. And that Marcie made a lot of bad choices back then and how she treated me and dad."

Jason could sense something was still off. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Marcie died two years ago... She was in a car accident and died before the paramedics could get there."

"Oh wow. So your dad just now contacted you?"

"He didn't know I was back... I would have been there for him had I known sooner. He says he is making a life change him self, but wants to tell me in person."

Tommy walked down the steps of the house and told the two. "Hey guys! Get ready! The wedding's gonna start soon!"

The wedding was small, it only consisted of former Power Rangers and their families. Billy nodded and walked to where he was supposed to stand with Jason right behind him as his best man. Tommy was an usher and soon joined them.

Tommy smiled with pride as his twins Trinity and Eric walked in front of Hayley as the ring bearer and flower girl. Trinity was named in honor of Trini that had passed on some time ago due to a car accident.

Hayley wore a white dress with no train that came down to her ankles, the V neck of the dress was lined with pearls with cut off sleeves.

Billy still had not seen his dad come in so he turned his attention to Hayley. As the preacher spoke Billy couldn't help but think of how lucky he was taking the ring from Eric they said their vows and exchanged rings. Once the I do's were exchanged every one went to the back yard where the reception was.

Billy was talking to Rocky and Adam when they both got a shocked expression on their faces and it made Billy turn around. Standing on the back steps was a man Billy had not seen in almost a decade. Walking forward Billy wrapped his arms around his father and said softly. "I'm so sorry..."

Mr. Cranston held his son tight and told him. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I should never have left you..."

The guests watched the exchange in silence, Tommy and Jason shared a meaningful look as they watched the two.

Billy pulled back and told his dad. "For the last 5 years I wanted to call you so bad, but I didn't know what to say..."

Mr. Cranston told his son. "I know, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I should have known Marcie was a bad person but I... I guess the loss of your mom made me want to get remarried to just about any one. I am just glad you had your friends to fall back on."

Hayley was sitting down at the bride/groom table and watched as she had reunited the Cranston's at long last.

After a few more words were exchanged Billy joined his wife at the table. He held up his wine glass and said.

"I want to make a toast, first to my wife, who's stubbornness is far past my own for getting my dad and I back together again. And second to my friends, with out you guys I don't know where I would be."

Mr. Cranston spoke up then. "Still on Aquatar."

Billy gave him a questioning look before Hayley spoke softly beside him. "I told him the truth, it's OK go on."

Billy shook his head and continued. "I hope I wouldn't still be there, I missed you all so much while I was off the planet. At one point I had been thinking about Earth and should I come back? Then I wondered what would be the point. But when readings showed that my friends were soon going to be in danger I knew the decision was made... I had to come back, and once again save the world from evil. I never would have imagined finding my future wife when I returned."

Every one toasted then Jason stood. "You know guys, there was a time when I thought Billy would never find the right person for him, heck he met Cestria and I thought it was a match until he told me what had happened on Aquitar. It takes a lot of guts to stay in a place that you have no roots and help out when some one you thought you loved hurt you. But no guts no glory right? When he called me and told me he was coming home, Tommy and I purposely made sure that when he teleported back to Earth that he would meet Hayley. You should have seen his face the second he met her. Me and Tommy became match makers for these two. And I for one am so glad it worked out."

More kind words were said as various friends toasted them and they finally cut the cake. Billy was so happy to know that his life was now full of happiness.

Billy and his father spoke again after Hayley and Billy's first dance, Billy found out that the 'life change' his father spoke of was to move to Reefside permanently. So he could be near his son.

* * *

2 years later...

Billy sat in the hospital waiting room, not being able to stay still he kept pacing. Tommy, Kimberly and Jason kept trying to calm the former Blue Rangers nerves. Kimberly told her old friend.

"Billy, would you sit down! We will know something soon."

Zack, Angela, Aisha, Tanya and Adam all came in to the waiting room. Adam saw the pacing and asked Tommy.

"No word yet?"

Tommy shook his head and told him with a chuckle. "You'd think something more serious was happening besides becoming a father. But I bet it's killing him that the doctors won't let him be back there."

Adam watched Billy, he had been walking in those very shoes 6 years ago when his son was born.

Adam got up from his seat and stopped his pacing friend. "Billy, I know how this feels. Everything will be alright."

Just then a nurse came in with a pale blue bundle and told them all. "Billy Cranston?"

When Billy stepped forward he was handed the baby. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

The couple wanted to be surprised so they had no clue what the sex of their baby was going to be. Billy looked down at his son who was sleeping soundly. Billy's dad had died one year ago due to cancer that he never told Billy about. In that sadness of loosing his father he learned the joy of becoming a father him self.

"You know little guy, I will be there for you always, no matter where life takes you, just know I will always be there."

All the friends gathered around the new born baby and his father congratulating and giving their own kind words for the small child. It wasn't until after Billy and Hayley took their son home that Billy noticed a birth mark on his son's lower back. It was round in shape and after closely studying it Billy could faintly make out a wolf in the center.

Looking down at his son on the changing table he said to him softly. "Like father like son... I have the wolf spirit too..."

 **The End**

 **A/N:** I can't believe that after 20 years this story has finally been written... Zeo Ranger Two was not really part of that vision, but I couldn't just let Tanya sit on the sidelines.

I may have left an opening for future stories about Billy's little boy. Or maybe not... I am so happy at the feedback I got from this.


End file.
